Sobre besos y embarazos
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: El pequeño Sasuke llega angustiado a los brazos de su madre, convencido que por culpa del beso que le dio Naruto ahora él tendrá un bebé. ¡Oh, qué criatura más adorable! ·Shonen-ai· Hiatus.
1. Capítulo uno

Pum, pum, pum. Los pequeños pasos se iban acercando rápidamente a la estancia que ocupaba Mikoto. Ella estaba sentada, a un lado de la ventana, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Levantó la vista al escuchar como los pasos se detenían en frente de la puerta, para después sentir que la tocaban casi con desesperación.

—Puedes pasar, Sasuke —dijo dulcemente, mientras marcaba con cuidado la página de su libro. Observó como la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a su hijo menor, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

Mikoto se levantó, avanzó un poco hasta ponerse a la altura de Sasuke y le acarició la pequeña cabeza. Aún así, el niño no levantaba la vista. Mikoto esperó pacientemente a que su hijo empezara la conversación.

Pasaron segundos, minutos. No se sabe, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, Sasuke estalló en llanto.

—Mamá… no sé qué hacer… —se aferró al cuello de su madre, en un necesitado abrazo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mikoto mientras rodeaba el frágil cuerpo.

—Es que… es que yo y Naruto estábamos jugando en la sala y… y un niño empezó a molestarlo y yo le dije que no le hiciera caso —se separó un poco de la mujer para mirarla. Mordió suavemente su labio, buscando las palabras para continuar su relato. Pero al ver como Mikoto le decía suavemente que continuara, se armó de valor.

—¿Y qué pasó después, Sasu?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Después… pero mucho después de eso, Naruto seguía enojado, y yo lo molesté y él… ¡Mamá, estoy embarazado! —terminó de decir, echándose nuevamente a llorar al hombro de su madre.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña risa, pero se contuvo. Los niños eran tan, pero tan adorables.

—Sasuke, tú no puedes estar embarazado —aseguró para calmar los nervios de su hijo.

—¡Entonces Naruto está embarazado! —exclamó desesperadamente, y el entendimiento llegó a sus ojos— Yo le dije, '_Naruto, es malo besar, porque puedes tener hijos, y si tú me besas, me embarazaré'_ ¡Pero Naruto no me hizo caso! Y dijo que eran tonterías, que la gente al besarse no tenía hijos, pero yo sé que Naruto es muy tonto y no sabe muchas cosas y por eso no le creí.

—¿Así que el te besó? —susurró Mikoto, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

—S-sí… —Sasuke miró angustiado los negros ojos de su madre, quien limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo.

—Sasu, la gente no se queda embarazada al besarse, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo —sonrió.

—¿En… en serio? Entonces yo… ni él… ¡Guau! —suspiró, dejando salir toda la preocupación. Soltó sus brazos, mirando a Mikoto con una expresión radiante— ¿Así que podemos seguir besándonos?

Mikoto se atragantó con su saliva, mirando sorprendida a su hijo. Lo observó pensativa, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Mmm… bueno, Naruto no era un mal chico. Era travieso, hablador e hiperactivo, todo lo contrario de Sasuke. Y el rubio le caía muy bien, y no le molestaba que estuvieran juntos. Si su Sasuke era feliz…

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba la idea aquella. ¿Cómo se le podría llamar? ¿SasuNaru? Mikoto rió y asintió, y Sasuke se puso más feliz.

—Entonces… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó de improviso.

—Aquí —señaló la parte baja de su vientre, pero cuando Sasuke iba a preguntar algo más, fue callado con un gesto de su madre—No, Sasuke, no más preguntas. Ahora, si quieres, puedes invitar a Naruto a almorzar.

Si Sasuke quería a Naruto, no dejaría que nada impediría que estuvieran juntos, pensó Mikoto cuando vio alejarse a su pequeño hijo, con la felicidad pintada en su adorable rostro.

**X**

_Mmm… como que sí y como que no. El calor es insoportable, no pensé mucho y no salieron muchas partes que quería que salieran. La idea de este fic es gracias a una escena de 'Los 80', donde la niña le dijo al niño que no se dieran besos, porque podía quedar embarazada, o algo así xD. Un amorsh los dos._

_¿Está para continuación? Ahora me escapé a un ciber, aprovechando que estoy con sola con la Sole (¡cuek!). Mmm… creo que Mikoto sería una fan del SasuNaru. Es yo cuando sea grande xD. _

_Esop, gracias por leer :). _


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo 2**

'**Sobre adopciones y aliadas'.**

**·**

**·**

Mikoto se sentía eufórica. Emocionada ante la perspectiva de cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños. Le daba un poco de pena manipular a su pequeño y adorable hijo de esa forma, pero tenía la convicción de que si lo emparejaba con Naruto, hallaría la felicidad.

Rellenó el vaso con leche y pronto la bandeja estuvo lista. Tarareaba _'love, love me do, you know I love you' _ mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke, pensando que esa canción se la tendría que enseñar a su hijo para que después se la dedicara a Naruto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió que volvía a ser una adolescente.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, no queriendo despertar a Sasuke. Avanzó unos pasos, admirando la intensa ternura que despedía el niño, y se dijo que el que se ganara el corazón de su hijo sería la persona más afortunada del mundo.

—Sasu-chan, despierta, flojillo —puso la bandeja en el velador, y zarandeó con cuidado al menor.

—¿Ah?

—Aquí tienes el desayuno. Acuérdate que hoy vendrá Naruto y Kushina a almorzar, por lo que quiero que despiertes rápido para que no se te junten las comidas —ante la mención de Naruto, Sasuke se incorporó demasiado rápido y entusiasmado. Se quedó quieto, dejando pasar el mareo.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Sí, sí, ahora come rápido. Ellos vendrán a las dos y son las once —Mikoto acarició los cabellos de Sasuke—. Otra cosa: no quiero que entres a la cocina, porque estaré muy ocupada y no deseo que mi lindo hijo vea cosas que después le harán soñar pesadillas.

Sasuke asintió efusivamente y con un poco de miedo. La última vez que quiso curiosear en la cocina, se encontró con la espantosa escena de un pollo decapitado.

Con una última sonrisa, Mikoto dejó la habitación, ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke estaba recordando su expedición en la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras, tarareando _'when the moon fell in love with the sun'_, pensando que esa canción le podría ir perfecto a ellos dos. Bueno, eso suponía. Pensó qué canción podría para ellos. Un tema algo tonto, ¡pero cada pareja _debe _tener su canción propia!

Entre pensar y pensar, no se fijó que su hijo mayor, Itachi, estaba con la vista pegada en un libro. Mikoto alzó una ceja al ver el imperceptible sonrojo, y contuvo una risa. Se fue acercando despacio, y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Madre!

—¡Hijo! ¿Qué tienes ahí, eh? —quiso acercarse más, pero Itachi en un rápido movimiento escondió el libro. Mikoto acentuó su sonrisa, pensando en lo maravilloso que era tener dos hijos hombres. Su vida no podía ser más feliz.

—Nada, era sólo un catálogo para encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para ti. Ahora, si me disculpas —y con toda la dignidad, se paró de esa manera tan suya que tenía, y se alejó hacia la biblioteca.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que tener dos hijos sería tan divertido? —susurró para sí, maquinando más planes ahora que su mente se convencía que sus dos hijos tienes que ser gays. Deben serlo.

Retomando su camino y su tarareo, se encerró en la cocina. A la hora de preparar la comida, estar en paz es lo mejor.

**·**

Un grito hizo que parara de batir los huevos, y sintió los pequeños pasos de su hijo acercarse rápidamente. Casi sintió un déjà vú, pero como era una madre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus hijos, le abrió la puerta a Sasuke, quien se escondió detrás de ella.

—Sasu-chan, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Sasuke, ven aquí! —no, otra vez no. Mikoto rodó los ojos con molestia. Su hijo mayor era muy tranquilo, pero en cuanto se refería a Sasuke, podía cambiar completamente.

—¡Mamá, sálvame!

—Ja, te encontré.

—Deja tranquilo a tu hermano, Itachi.

—No lo haré hasta que aprenda a respetar la privacidad y a no hurgar entre las cosas de su increíble hermano.

—¡Está loco, mamá, tenía un libro con dibujos muy raros, donde habían dos personas en muchas posiciones! ¡Itachi es un asesino!

—¡No lo soy y deberías agradecerlo!

—¡Sí lo eres, porque ese nombre… _'Karadustra'_ o algo así suena a algo malo!

Itachi se sonrojó y Mikoto no sabía si enojarse por los gritos o reírse de la hilarante escena.

—Sasuke… no quería decirte esto… pero —adoptó su característico tono serio— eres adoptado.

—… ¡mentira!

—¡Itachi!

—¡_Mis_ papás te encontraron debajo de un puente, y decidieron adoptarte!

—¡No!

—¡Sí, créelo, por eso cuando íbamos a comprar pizza te daban una pequeña a ti y nosotros nos quedábamos con la familiar!

—¡Mamá!

Sasuke se aferró más a su mamá, llorando. Mikoto estaba todavía con un manojo de emociones. Todavía se acordaba cuando su hermano le jugó la misma broma.

—Itachi, cálmate. Sasuke, no eres adoptado. Itachi, cierra la boca y tírate contra una pared por decir semejante barbaridad. Sasuke, nosotros te dábamos una pequeña pizza porque los ingredientes de la familiar no te iban a gustar. Itachi, deja tus niñerías, que te estaré vigilando. Ahora, Sasu, ponte guapo para recibir a las visitas —dijo pasando la vista a cada uno de sus hijos por cada frase.

—Sí, mamá —y el niño corrió obediente a su habitación, dejando solo a Itachi con su madre.

—Itachi, mira, puedes confiar en mí, así que si quieres contarme algo, cualquier cosa, puedes decirme tranquilo.

—No, no tengo nada que contarte —y volvió a su actitud diaria. Mikoto suspiró. A veces era tan difícil controlar a los hijos.

Siguió en lo suyo, terminando de hornear el postre. Miró la hora, diez para las dos. Se sacó el delantal, ordenó un poco la cocina y lavó sus manos, para luego poner la mesa como correspondía.

Unos minutos después, el timbre la alertó de que su amiga Kushina había llegado junto a la futura pareja de su hijo. Con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Miko-chan! —gritó emocionada la pelirroja, abrazándola con entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que fue correspondido.

—Kushina, que gusto, ¿cómo estás?

—Excelente, ¿y tú?

—Un poco cansada. Bueno, ya sabes, peleas entre hermanos.

—¡Tía Mikoto, ¿dónde está Sasuke?! —gritón como siempre, el niño rubio había mirado por todas partes buscando a su amigo.

—Arriba en su habitación, pasa si...

Pero no pudo terminar debido a que el niño salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que Kushina, y con una sola mirada, se dieron cuenta que las dos deseaban lo mismo.

Después de todo, tener una aliada para emparejar a tu hijo siempre era bueno. Y lo mejor de todo era que tu aliada era la madre del hijo que quieres de pareja para el tuyo.

Al ver a Naruto jalando de la mano a un Sasuke enfurruñado, supieron que sí valía la pena que ellos dos fueran felices. Y con un grito emocionado de parte de Mikoto y Kushina, se dirigieron al comedor.

**X**

_Un capítulo de mierda que no va a ningún lado. Bueno, ahora saben que Kushina también es una madre preocupada por la felicidad de su pequeño hijo. Me pregunto qué edad tendrán Sasuke y Naruto xD._

_No salió muy bien, estaba viendo tele… y eso x3. _

_Gracias a las personas que comentaron y me agregaron como historia y autora y esas cosas xD. También gracias a las personas que leyeron :D. Y… bueno… no quiero alargar esto._

_¡Byeewe~!_


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo 3  
****'Sobre conversaciones y planes'.**

**·  
****·**

—_Oye, Naruto._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Tu madre está rara._

—_¡La tuya también, baka_!

—_Lo sé, las dos están raras. Es extraño, a veces siento que nos miran._

—_Estás loco, Sasuke. No pasa nada._

—_Eso espero._

—_¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué estés loco?_

—_¡No, dobe! Sólo espero que no pase nada._

—_Mira, le preguntaré a mi mamá para que veas que no hay nada raro._

—_Está bien…_

Kushina colgó con cuidado el teléfono. Soltó una risa ahogada. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un poco psicópata de su parte, pero tenía que recopilar información, como diría su suegro. Era la primera vez que espiaba a su hijo y se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo, pero desechó ese sentimiento en su mente: todo era por una buena causa.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, cogió su celular para llamar a Mikoto. Lo que escuchó haría que los planes comenzaran. Se alegró que Sasuke fuera tan observador, aunque a veces el chico daba miedo.

—_¿Kushina?_

—¡Hola! Mira, espié a Naruto cuando hablaba con Sasuke… —Mikoto rió.

—_No eres la única…_ —murmuró divertida.

—¡Eres tremenda!

—_Eh, no grites tanto. _

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Bueno, a lo que iba, ya sé lo que le voy a decir a Naruto.

—_¡Dime, dime!_

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—_Ya… entonces yo tampoco te diré mi plan._

—Mmm… que sea sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

—_De acuerdo._

Kushina escuchó que Mikoto decía '¡Itachi, cuelga el aparato, por Dios!' antes que sonara el tono agudo del teléfono indicando que la llamada había finalizado. Si su marido se enteraba de lo que ella y Mikoto iban a hacer, de seguro pegaría un grito al cielo exclamando lo malo que fue no tener una hija.

Se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a deambular por la casa hasta que Naruto la llamara para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

Subió la escalera, tocando las paredes suavemente, contrastando con el ruido que metía con los pies para que Naruto se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar que se abría la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño hijo, encontrándose con sus lindos ojos azules mirándola.

—Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto, Naru-chan.

—¿Por qué tú y Mikoto-san nos miran a mí y a Sasuke…

—A Sasuke y a mí…

—No, tú no. Yo y Sasuke…

—Sasuke y yo, Naruto. Así se dice.

—Pero si tú no eres a quien miran, mamá.

—Está bien, está bien. Continúa, hijo.

—Yap, ¿por qué nos miran a Sasuke y a mí? —Kushina sonrió divertida.

—Porque los dos lucen muy lindos juntos.

—¿Lindos? —preguntó confuso.

—Sí, Naru. Los dos se ven muy, pero muy bien cuando están juntos.

—Aah…

Y Kushina dejó a su hijo, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño en un claro intento de comprender la situación. Naruto no era tonto, sólo un poco despistado, claro. Es decir, era muy vivaracho y travieso, y las travesuras necesitan una mente analítica. No es tonto, no.

**·  
**

Cuando Sasuke colgó el teléfono, seguía un poco intranquilo. Las miradas que le dirigían cuando estaba con Naruto le perturbaban. No le gustaba ser observado y ser el centro de atención de dos mujeres. Sobretodo cuando su mamá y la mamá de Naruto reían y murmuraban entre sí de esa manera.

En el momento que puso un pie fuera de su habitación dispuesto a ir al baño, su madre apareció con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Esas sonrisas le gustaban mucho a Sasuke, porque lo hacían sentirse querido.

—¡Ah, Sasu-chan! Justo en este momento te iba a llamar —expresó alegre.

—¿Para qué, mamá?

—Ven, vamos, acércate —movió la mano y, obedientemente, Sasuke acudió a su llamado—. Vas a ver algo muy interesante que te servirá en el futuro.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos. Le encantaba aprender nuevas cosas.

Siguió a Mikoto a su habitación. Tenía entendido que desde que Itachi entró una noche y vio algo que lo dejó marcado —Sasuke se preguntaba qué—, ese sitio era sagrado. Y, según su padre, era un _sacrilefio_entrar. Pero ahora su mamá lo llevaba y él no podía estar más feliz y curioso.

—Siéntate, Sasu.

Sasuke hizo todo lo que su madre le pedía, como _'no te tapes los ojos', 'acomódate', 'por favor, no hagas comentarios fuera de lugar'. _Ansioso, esperó a lo que sea que su madre iba a hacer.

Sonriendo para sí, Mikoto prendió el televisor y cambió el canal. Miró la hora. La teleserie ya empezó.

Pasaron los minutos y Sasuke seguía observando el aparato, preguntándose qué sería lo que aprendería.

Hasta que una pareja empezó a besarse.

Sasuke mostró una mueca contrariada a su adorable rostro de niño. Vio confuso a esas personas, que seguían besándose.

¡Qué manera! No se cansaban nunca.

—Mamá… él se la va a comer.

Mikoto alzó las cejas— No, hijo. Sólo se están besando.

—¿Pero por qué lo hacen así?

—Porque les gusta, Sasu. Besar es agradable, como debes saber, pero siempre es bueno… ejercitarse un poco más —rió disimuladamente.

—Aah…

Y Sasuke siguió viendo y no supo qué pensar sobre su madre, que le estaba obligando a ver como esas personas se comían la boca. Porque él no podía pensar que se estaban besando.

**·**

Al día siguiente, Kushina decidió invitar a almorzar a Mikoto y a Sasuke a su casa. Claramente con una intención oculta.

Cuando llegaron, se saludaron efusivamente y se alejaron para dejar tranquilos a los dos niños que se miraban con una expresión indescifrable. Se contaron sus planes y rieron por la inocencia y ternura que podían despedir sus hijos.

En el living, Sasuke observaba a Naruto, pensando en lo que había visto antes. Su mamá le había dicho que no era malo que imitara _eso_, pero a él le daba cierta vergüenza hacerlo. Se sonrojó.

Y a Naruto le pareció lindo su sonrojo, y también le pareció linda la cara de Sasuke. Y Naruto recordó que su padre siempre le decía que él era muy lindo también, así que no se extrañó que se vieran lindos los dos al estar juntos.

—Nee, Sasuke, ¿te muestro mi nuevo juguete?

Kushina y Mikoto se miraron, y supieron al momento que las dos tenían unas cabezas totalmente podridas.

**X**

_Omg, no sé qué decir, ¡son tantas cosas!. Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que está teniendo esta pequeña historia *O*, también me frustré un poco, porque se suponía que iba a subir este capítulo el viernes, pero algo sucedió y no me aceptaba el formato Word u.ù, y ahora tuve que cambiar el formato y es muy problemático. _

_Muchas gracias a:_ **THALISMANDRA, anonimolol, Hatake Nabiki, mitsuki-chan T-T, Anjitzuh, miko0, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, marjugagu, coptesita, Mirelle, haneko-chan **_y_** Kaos-de-Iwa** _por comentar el capítulo anterior. ¡Se les agradece un montón! A la Coti no, porque es una pajera de mierda, igual que su comentario XDDD. ¡El sueño no es excusa!_

_Bueno, esop xD. Muchísimas gracias por leer *-*. Espero que este capi les haya gustado :3, porque ¿a quién no le han corregido el 'yo y tú'? XD._

_¡Feliz 1 de febrero!_


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo 4**

'**Sobre el destino de Itachi y pequeñas revelaciones".**

**· **

**·**

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. Había escuchado parte de la conversación de su madre con Kushina, la mamá de Naruto, y no supo qué pensar. ¿Estaría bien decir que ellas están controlando la vida de su hermano pequeño?, no lo podía creer de cierta manera, aunque siempre sospechó de la habitación cerrada con llave: Mikoto no permitía que nadie se acercara.

Sacudió la cabeza. Él, en cierta manera, confiaba en su madre, pero tendría que hablar con ella sobre Sasuke. Podría ser un hermano mayor cabrón, sin embargo, muy en el fondo quería a Sasuke como su hermano menor. Y bueno… en alguna parte había leído que los hermanos mayores se deben preocupar de vez en cuando de los menores, ¿no?.

Decidido a aclarar la situación, se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres… no, sólo a tocar la puerta, por supuesto. Pero antes de llegar, ve que se abre, dejando salir justamente a la persona que buscaba.

—Madre.

—Itachi.

—No me tomes el pelo, madre. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Es sobre "eso"? —remarcó las comillas con las manos.

—Sí.

Mikoto suspiró—: Sabía que en algún momento hablarías de "eso". Sígueme, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Itachi asintió, y con disimulada sorpresa la siguió. A veces se olvidaba que su madre era inteligente e intuitiva.

Bajaron la escalera, con Mikoto tarareando —como siempre— alguna canción inidentificable, en dirección al patio.

—¿Y cómo ha sido tu día, Ita-chan?

—Madre…

—Oh, verdad, lo olvidaba. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día, _Itachi_? —remarcó.

—Son las once de la mañana, madre.

—Je, fue una pregunta con truco, nada más —de pronto paró su andar, y se dio la vuelta, mirado a Itachi—. ¡Es que eres tan lindo! ¡Mira como has crecido! —apretó las mejillas de Itachi y lo abrazó, mientras le desordenaba el pelo— ¡Kya, estoy tan orgullosa que me haya salido un hijo tan guapo e inteligente como tú!

—Madre… ¡madre! —intentó removerse sin éxito.

—No, no, espera un poquito más. Hace años y años que no te abrazo, y es aburrido tener que hacerlo siempre con Sasuke.

—¿Será porque tengo…?

—Sí, sí sé tu edad, no seas fastidioso —Itachi se removió más—. Ya, está bien, te suelto, pero quiero que sepas que esta no será la última vez que te abrace, ¿eh?

—Lo que digas…

—Ahora, en marcha.

Retomaron su camino. La felicidad de Mikoto era contagiosa, pero Itachi estaba demasiado indignado como para captarla. Siguió tarareando su pegajoza canción de comercial, hasta que corrió el ventanal para salir al amplio patio de la casa.

Se sentaron en una cómoda banca. Mikoto cruzó las piernas y miró atentamente a Itachi.

—Mira, Madre…

—No, no, ya sé de lo que quieres hablar, Itachi.

—Entonces explícate.

Mikoto tomó aire—: Es normal, Itachi, eres un adolescente. Estar preocupado por estas cosas es bastante común. Pero no te preocupes, aceptaré las decisiones que elijas, siempre y cuando sean para tu bien. Además, debo decirte que te ves muy bien junto a él.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡Itachi, no le hables así a tu madre! Y es obvio que te estoy hablando del chico de la foto, sabes perfectamente quien es, y mira, no cualquier madre aceptaría que…

—¡No, no te iba a hablar de eso!

—Oh… ¿entonces de qué?

—Sobre Sasuke —empezó—. Como sabes, escuchó la conversación que tuviste con Kushina-san… madre, ¿qué pretendes?

—¡Ah, niño! Es claro como el agua lo que pretendo: juntar a tu hermano con Naruto-kun.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso, estás controlándoles la vida.

—Lo puedo hacer, es mi hijo. Yo fui la que dejó que tu padre me la metiera y yo fui la que soportó nueve meses. ¿Y quién parió a Sasu-chan? Yo. Así que hago lo que se me de la gana —lo dijo como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

—Pero…

—¡No, nada de 'peros'! ¿Te agrada Naruto-kun?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Quieres que tu hermano sea feliz?

—Supongo, pero…

—¿Te gustan los rubios?

—Claro, madre, pero…

—¡Ja! ¡Te pillé! Ahora déjame en paz, ¿o quieres que tu padre sepa sobre la relación que mantienes con el hijo de Kushina?

Itachi tosió fuertemente.

—No sé de que hablas, madre.

—A tu padre no le agradaría, Itachi. Tú serás su sucesor, debes cumplir con la familia. ¿Crees que él admitirá que estés con un hombre?

Su hijo bajó la mirada— No.

—Entonces quédate al margen en esto, Itachi. Sasuke no tiene responsabilidades dentro de la empresa, y mientras le vaya bien en los estudios, todo estará bien. ¿Te quedó claro? —Itachi asintió—. Puedes irte.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba completamente sola, Mikoto suspiró. No le agradaba decirle aquellas mentiras a su hijo, y menos le gustó ver su rostro acongojado. Se repitió que lo había hecho para que fuera feliz, para que disfrutara plenamente su relación, además… ¿no había más placer cuando tenías que ocultarte?

Se paró, arreglándose la falda. Miró hacia el cielo, y se le vino a la mente una frase que escuchó de su amiga Kushina hace años. Sonrió un poco, con la determinación de cumplirla.

Mientras se encaminaba en dirección a la sala de estar, se encontró de frente con su marido.

—Fugaku, amor mío, ¡qué gusto verte! —besó suavemente sus labios.

—Mikoto, nos vimos hoy en la mañana —replicó ante la exageración de su esposa—. Quería hablar un momento contigo.

—Si tu quieres…

Fugaku miró a su alrededor, viendo que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar la importante conversación que tendría con su mujer.

—Sé que Kushina y tú pretenden juntar a Sasuke con el mocoso rubio.

—Oh, no, de nuevo con eso… Naruto no es un mocoso.

—Da igual, no me cae bien. Pero… ¿tiene que ser él?

—Espera, espera… —Mikoto rió— ¿Me estás diciendo que te molesta que esté tratando de unir a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero que no te molestaría si fuera otro chico? —Fugaku asintió— ¡Nunca pensé que cumplirías tu promesa, Fuga-chan!

—No me digas así, mujer. Además… un Uchiha siempre cumple sus promesas si está en riesgo de ser degollado por su _amada_ esposa.

—Yo también te quiero, _cariño_ —agregó—. ¡Este momento es épico! Nunca pensé que admitirías tu derrota.

—¿Quieres que lo haga, o quieres tener otro hijo? Porque si es así, quiero que sea niña, por lo menos.

—Sí, te jodí —Fugaku asintió.

—Totalmente. Así que… ¿tiene que ser el insecto rubio?

—Claro, acuérdate de las condiciones —Fugaku asintió cansado, dando a entender de que sí se acordaba.

**·**

Daban las siete de la tarde, y Mikoto y Kushina llevaban una hora y media hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, se lo creyó. El plan, hasta este momento, ha sido llevado a cabo exitosamente.

—_Me alegro por ti, porque acuérdate: si no te resulta, todo esto podría terminar en desastrosas consecuencias._

—Tienes razón. No tengo ganas de quedar embarazada nuevamente.

—_Entonces… ¿damos comienzo a la segunda etapa?_

—Cuando quieras, Kushina. Estoy preparada.

**X**

_Un capítulo que no llega a mucho, pero era esencial para dar a conocer algunas chorradas que vendrán en los próximos capítulos. No me gustó para nada como me quedó, pero… ¡ah! No sé XD. Lo de Itachi tenía que ser así, porque estas mujeres están totalmente falladas. Aunque sus maridos también lo están. _

_¡Acepto sugerencias! Lamento si quedaron con gusto a poco, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores :D. Lo malo es que muchas ideas suceden en el futuro, por lo que intentaré que pasen los años lo más rápido xD._

_Nuevamente, agradezco a: __**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Anjitzuh, Kaos-de-Iwa, miko0, Daina-chan, Mirelle, zoom, haneko-chan, Hatake Nabiki, setsuna-GW, Medias tarot, nataliaclow, Nelira, coptesita, Sayurika, saku-ann, sol uzumaki **__y a __**Dakota Boticcelli**__ por sus comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^_

_*Juntando los dedos al estilo HinataPuaj* Y bueno… si quieres también me puedes agregar al msn… ¡claro, sólo si quieres!._

_Gracias por leer y soportar este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! _


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo 5**

'**¡De campamento!, parte uno'**

**·**

**·**

Las risas retumbaron en el vehículo, mientras Itachi miraba distraído por la ventana, ajeno a todo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí, en un mini bus, lleno de bolsos, maletas y un sinfín de instrumentos, rumbo a quién-sabe-qué-lugar. Lo único que supo fue que iban a acampar. ¡Acampar!, ¿qué les pasaba a sus padres?

La conductora estaba que se quedaba sin respiración, pero no por ello dejó de conducir magníficamente. Era sorprendente que Kushina pudiera manejar tan bien, siendo que parecía alguien muy torpe y alocada.

—¡Mamá, más rápido! ¡Lo más rápido que puedas! —gritó el escandaloso hermano mayor de Naruto, quien se acercó a la cabina delantera. Con una carcajada, Kushina asintió. Retiró las palabras de sus pensamientos: ella sólo se estaba conteniendo, sí era una alocada mujer.

Pronto, las exclamaciones de alegría y advertencias resonaron. _"¡Genial, vas bien!"_, _"¡Kushina,_ _eso es peligroso!"_, _"¡Wooow!"_. Pudo escuchar que estaban andando a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, ¿eso no era ilegal?, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando aburrido por la ventana. Los árboles pasaban rápidamente, Kushina adelantaba a los autos, a los camiones y a los buses sin parar. El cielo todavía estaba claro y al parecer eran las cinco de la tarde.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Sasuke parándose para estirar un rato las piernas. Hacía cinco horas que viajaban sin parar. ¿Cómo se llamaba el malestar que les daban a las personas que viajaban en avión? ¿Coágulos? Algo así, no se acordaba, pero la cuestión era que había que moverse de vez en cuando para que la sangre fluya. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, divertido ante la idea de darle una explicación bastante exagerada a su hermano sobre lo que le podía pasar.

—Poco, hijo, no te preocupes —le contestó Mikoto, dándose a vuelta ligeramente—. Creo que estamos llegando.

—¡Mikoto-san! Usted ha estado diciendo lo mismo durante cuatros horas —Naruto agarró a Sasuke del brazo, obligándolo a sentarse—. Te apuesto a que llegaremos en la noche, te lo apuesto —le susurró.

—No creo. Es desagradable arreglar las carpas de noche, ¿no crees?

—¡Son nuestros papás, Sasuke, son… dan miedo!

E Itachi siguió mirando aburrido por la ventana, observando los pinos simétricamente plantados. Se preguntaba de dónde salían tantos pinos. Pinos aquí y pinos allá, y cuando al fin pensaba que se acababan, aparecían más pinos. Y a la lejanía, se podía que los pinos llenaban la multitud de cerros.

Mientras Itachi pensaba en los pinos, Deidara intentaba participar en la conversación de los adultos.

—… y ese chico tenía una botella con sapos, ¿te acuerdas? Fue horroroso —comentó Mikoto, mientras los demás asentían—, a mí me caían bien los sapos, ¿cierto que eran tiernos, Kushina? Sí, ya ves. Y me acuerdo que no les perdoné que ustedes se juntaran con esos muchachos para ir a pescar. ¿No podían ocupar otra carnada?

—¿Ocuparon a los sapos como carnada? —inquirió el rubio.

—Sí, hijo. Yo me quería llevar uno de mascota… hasta que lo encontré muerto por ahí, no sé, todos son iguales. Pero… —miró a Minato y a Fugaku con enojo— ellos… —los apuntó con el dedo. Mikoto miró hacia el camino, atemorizada— acabaron con más de la mitad de la población de sapos.

—No es verdad, Kushina. Había más por ahí…

—¿Por dónde, eh? ¿al otro lado? Con suerte vivía un par desorientado. Casi todos los demás habitaban en el otro brazo de río, aunque ahora es más un pozo que otra cosa.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe, mamá?

—Tiempos de sequía, Dei —le respondió Mikoto—. Las temperaturas fueron tan altas que el agua se evaporó, y cuando volvimos, ya no quedaba casi nada líquido. Tuvimos que machacarnos los pies por las piedras para llegar al otro brazo del río.

—Pero eso fue un alivio… ya no estaban esas arañas… —aportó Fugaku, quien habló poco desde que salieron.

Deidara miró hacia atrás, asegurándose que ni Sasuke ni Naruto escucharan. Sabía que las arañas no eran sus animales favoritos, y lo menos que quería hacer era asustar a su hermano menor. Hizo una mueca, sabiendo que para Itachi esa información sería espectacular para molestar a su hermano.

—¿Arañas? ¿En el agua?

—¡Sí, sí! Yo capturé una y la guardé en un frasco. Luego… esperen —se serenó—. Luego, cuando era de noche y Fugaku dormía, ¡se la puse en el cuello! ¡¡Y él no se daba cuenta!! Murmuró "_ah, Mikoto, sigue… ah"_, pensando que era ella quien estaba haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en su sueño. ¡Y después! Oh, y después no pude aguantar la risa y se despertó y vio que tenía… si hubieran visto su cara… ¡si la hubieran visto! Lástima que no existían las cámaras digitales, así le pude haber tomado una foto —concluyó Minato, y todos se rieron ante un sonrojado Fugaku.

—No fue gracioso…

—Sí que lo fue, no lo niegues —le palmeó el hombro—. ¡Hey, no te enojes! Nos reímos contigo, Fugaku, no de ti.

Naruto se dirigió a los asientos que estaban más adelante, parándose en uno y poniendo los brazos encima de la cabeza de su hermano.

—¿Cuánto falta? Me estoy aburriendo… Itachi es aburrido, no hace más que maldecir, como si la ventana le hubiera hecho algo, y Sasuke está dormido. ¡Me aburro'ttebayo!

El rumbo de la conversación cambió. Ahora se hablaba acerca de lo que harían, de lo que comerían, sobre el pueblo, sobre los dueños del terreno donde se quedarían a acampar.

Después de unas horas, el cielo se oscurecía, mostrando todas las estrellas que no se podían ver debido a la iluminada ciudad. El horizonte estaba naranja, y un débil Sol se ocultaba poco a poco, detrás de las montañas. La mano de Itachi empezó a hormiguear: hace horas que estaba en la misma posición.

—¡Miren! Ahí dice que faltan doscientos metros para la salida. ¿Están preparados para vivir la aventura más emocionante de sus vidas, chicos? —Comentó de pronto Kushina, disminuyendo la velocidad por la peligrosa curva—. Ya está, ahora… ¿dónde está el dinero?

—Toma amor —le tendió algunos billetes.

Empezaron a hablar sobre el indiscriminado abuso de los peajes. Que para entrar a una ciudad debes pagar, que para salir de una ciudad debes pagar, que debes pagar mientras vas por la autopista, y luego debes pagar por circular, por tener el auto, por la gasolina, y hablaron de mil cosas más mientras Kushina conducía entre las calles de la desconocida ciudad.

—¿Es aquí, mamá?

—No, no, todavía falta.

—¿Entonces para qué…?

—Para que se ilusionaran un poco.

**·**

Observó el último asiento. Y también observó a la persona que lo ocupaba. Se acercó con pasos ligeros e intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención. Le gustaba mirar esa expresión en Itachi.

Se sentó a su lado, acercando su cara al punto en que sus mejillas rozaron. Itachi se sobresaltó y se alejó un poco para mirar al intruso a la cara. Deidara hacía como que estaba viendo lo mismo que miraba Itachi segundos atrás.

—No hay nada interesante allí —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Lo estamos pasando muy bien allí adelante, aunque tú no lo creas.

—No tengo intención de participar en una tonta conversación. Sobre todo si esa conversación incluye a nuestros padres.

—Itachi, Itachi, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan antipático?

—No lo soy.

Deidara sonrió y se acercó más, colocando la mano en el cabecero del asiento de adelante. El Uchiha se revolvió incómodo. Cuando iba a alzarse para ver que nadie les prestaba atención, sintió el brazo de Deidara en su hombro, haciendo que su cuerpo bajara con brusquedad.

—Dime, Itachi… ¿en serio no lo eres?

El vehículo empezó a saltar suavemente, dándose cuenta de que estaban recorriendo un camino de tierra.

Ni una luz artificial había a la vista, dejando que la Luna sea la encargada de iluminar el camino.

Deidara estaba de cara a la ventana. Parecía como si su rostro resplandeciera.

Itachi se regañó mentalmente, ignorando la mirada divertida que le dirigía el rubio. Evitó con todas sus fuerzas observar el rostro de Deidara. Evitó observar como sus cabellos brillaban, como sus ojos azules centelleaban, como si estuvieran absorbiendo la escasa iluminación. Era realmente…

No, mierda. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Deidara no era un ser mágico. La luz sólo le daba en la cara, nada más. Sus ojos no eran mágicos, sólo eran azules. Su cabello no era mágico tampoco, sólo rubio.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Y pudo ver muchas copas de árboles cerro abajo. ¿No existían más árboles en esta zona?

Sintió que una mano lo tomaba de la quijada, obligándole a mirar a Deidara.

—Te estoy hablado… _Itachi._

No impidió que el rostro de Deidara se acercara. No impidió que el brazo se cerrara alrededor de cu cuello. No dijo nada cuando sintió el aliento del rubio, como tampoco hizo nada cuando sintió la exquisita suavidad de sus labios.

Él sólo se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, esperando a que la acción se completara. De pronto la conversación con su madre se le vino a la mente, "_a tu padre no le agradaría, Itachi. Tú serás su sucesor, debes cumplir con la familia"_.

"_¿Crees que él admitirá que estés con un hombre?"_

Pasaron unos segundos, e Itachi abrió los ojos, interrogando a Deidara con la mirada. Vio que el rubio estaba un poco sonrojado.

—Itachi, yo…

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

De cierta manera fue reconfortante. Unas mechas de cabello le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla, y las apartó con la mano. Tocó la piel de Deidara, bajó por el cuello, subió de nuevo, la posicionó detrás de la cabeza, profundizando de a poco el beso que había empezado.

Sintió que el brazo de Deidara se apoyaba a su costado, en el asiento. Su cuerpo se acercó más, acomodándose, y tembló al sentir como el otro brazo de Deidara bajaba, apresando su cintura por encima del polerón. Prácticamente estaba arriba suyo, en una posición muy poco decorosa. Itachi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de eso.

Los asientos eran altos, y Deidara no estaba tan parado como para que se sospechara de lo que estaban haciendo. Abrió la boca, sintiendo parte de la humedad de los labios de su… ¿de su qué? No tenía idea, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único importante era lo que estaba ocurriendo: él y Deidara. Deidara encima de él mientras se besaban por primera vez. Ese momento valía, mientras se tocaban tímidamente las lenguas, mientras las gotas de saliva bajaban por su mentón, en un beso inexperto.

Al diablo con su padre. Al diablo con todo. Quería al estúpido de Deidara. Le gustaba cuando gritaba tonterías, le gustaba que fuera tan extrovertido, le gustaba su locura, su incipiente sadismo, le gustaba cuando se mordía sus labios al concentrarse, le gustaba que tomara los cubiertos de la punta, le gustaba que cortara la carne como si fuera zurdo, le gustaba su mal humor en la mañana. Podía estar así horas y horas, enumerando todo lo que le gustaba de Deidara.

Su arte era tonto, pero podía convivir con eso. Su padre tendría que aceptar el hecho de que a lo mejor no tendría descendencia. Pensó todo esto mientras acariciaba la pierna de Deidara, quien había tomado la suficiente confianza como para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, y un gemido imperceptible salió de su boca ante la fogosidad del beso.

Deidara y la luna. Deidara, Deidara y Deidara. Deidara y el beso. Deidara y él, a la luz de la luna, besándose en el último asiento del mini bus, camino a acampar por unos días.

La luna, Deidara y él. Y nada más. No hacía falta nada más.

**·**

En los asientos delanteros, los adultos y niños se divertían contando chistes. No dieron mayor importancia al hecho de que los dos jóvenes no daban muestras de presencia.

—Mamá, ¿cómo dormiremos?

—Durmiendo, dobe —le contestó Sasuke.

—¡No te preguntaba a ti, baka, y sé que se duerme durmiendo!

—Ustedes tendrán una carpa para cada uno. Es bastante molestoso dormir de a dos.

—Pero las carpas son para dos personas, mamá —razonó Naruto.

—Por eso mismo, se supone que son para dos personas. Es una estafa —contestó—. Si quieres estar con alguien más, se te hace muy incómodo, por eso las carpas para cuatro personas generalmente se utilizan para que duerman dos, las de seis cuatro y tres y así.

—Nee, Kushina, ¿y cómo sabes que es incómodo?

Minato y su esposa tosieron al mismo tiempo. Y los otros cuatro rieron. Mikoto miró hacia atrás, y creyó ver una cabellera rubia en el mismo lugar en que se sentaba su hijo.

Sonrió alegre, pensando en que no se había equivocado en la conversación que había tenido hace tiempo con Itachi. Quizá y hasta le había ayudado en cierta manera.

Su alegría fue mayor al ver el conocido portón cerrado. El pedazo de manera a un costado decía que habían llegado a su destino.

_**¡Bienvenido al camping 'Los Boldos'!**_

—¡¡Llegamos!! —gritó emocionado Minato.

Kushina paró lentamente el auto, y golpeó en la cabeza a su marido por la exagerada reacción.

**X**

…

_El Argentina x Chile es mi nueva obsesión (Martín x Manuel). Viva Latin Hetalia._

_Me sonrojé un poco y mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente al imaginarme la escena de Itachi y Deidara. Tenía que hacerla, fue un impulso que no pude contener. No sé cómo me habrá salido. Espero que bien, porque digamos… yo no tengo mucha experiencia en eso de los besos (casi nada, en serio xD). Pero esto me emociona. _

_El próximo capítulo será más largo, porque se supone que se hacen muchas cosas. Ahora están aclaradas las dudas para las que pensaban que habría ItaNaru xD. ¡Ah, me emocioné, estoy feliz xD!_

_Agradezco a __**Dakota Boticcelli**__, __**anonimolol**__, __**Kaos-de-Iwa**__, __**ginna, Daina-chan, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, mitsuki-chan T-T, HuMi-ChaN, Medias tarot, Anjitzuh, Mary-neechan, izhyoh, Sakuyira, setsuna-gw **__y a __**Nelira**__ por sus comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Pero debo agradecer de corazón a __**Mary-neechan, **__porque dejó comentarios en todos los capítulos y en mis otros fics, siendo que es brasilera. ¡Se te quiere un montón, y gracias por los reviews! También agradezco a __**izhyoh**__ por dejar varios comentarios. Espero seguir viéndolas por aquí :D._

_Me emociona el hecho de que la Coti leerá este capi. Hola, Coti XD. _

_Em. Bueno, esop. Espero que les haya gustado ^^. ¡Nos leemos pronto~!_


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo 6.**

'**¡De campamento!, parte dos'**

**·**

**·**

Un cercano ruido de pavos despertó a Sasuke de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio por el hueco del techo de su carpa el cielo azulado. Se removió por encima del colchón inflable, y arrugo imperceptiblemente el entrecejo al sentir que le dolía la parte baja de la espalda. Incorporándose, palpó en busca del causante, y para su fastidio, descubrió que sus padres no habían armado la tienda en un terreno completamente liso. Pudo sentir una piedra de mediano tamaño y, lo peor de todo, era que el colchón se había desinflado.

Soltando un bufido, se sentó. No pensaba que ir de campamento fuera tan incómodo: el siempre estaba acostumbrado a dormir en grandes cabañas con todo lo que necesitaras.

¿Qué le había dicho su padre? ¡Ah, claro! _"Ir de campamento refuerza tu carácter y hace que valores más las cosas que te damos"_. ¿Y eso a él qué? Había mil maneras más de reforzar su carácter, y Sasuke estaba seguro que en ese momento prefería hacer servicio comunitario en todo el país, antes de peligrar la integridad de su columna.

Calzándose las zapatillas, bajó el cierre de la carpa. Según su madre, no importaba que estuviera en ropa de dormir, ya que lo bueno de estar en un camping era que podías ir como quisieras y nadie se fijaba. Pero el pijama de Sasuke era tan genial, que podía pasar como ropa normal.

Apenas hubo sacado la cabeza, una fría brisa entró en contacto con él. Miró el reloj de su muñeca: siete de la mañana, y el sol todavía no salía por los cerros.

—¡Sasuke! Ven aquí, mira, hay pavos —escuchó una voz a unos metros, y Sasuke recién reparó en que Naruto ya estaba levantado, cosa por demás bastante impresionante. De hecho, se notaba que había estado corriendo, ya que respiraba con dificultad.

Salió de la carpa, estirando sus brazos. La noche anterior no se había fijado que se habían instalado cerca de un tupido e intransitable bosque. Reprimió un escalofrío al imaginar todos los insectos que podían habitar ahí. Con curiosidad, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con que no eran los únicos en ese lugar: habían tres ligares más que estaban ocupados, pero sus habitantes estaban durmiendo, como personas normales.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? —le dijo mientras caminaba a su encuentro. Observando como algunas plumas en el suelo. Alzó la ceja.

—Eeh… es que a mí me despertaron los pavos, y cuando los vi, quise atraparlos —Naruto sacó de su bolsillo más plumas, y Sasuke alzó la otra ceja. Tenía la mano llena de plumas rojas.

—No me digas… ¿le sacaste las plumas a esas pobres aves, dobe? —divisó dos columpios más al fondo, luego miró a Naruto con expresión grave, quien sólo atinó a sonrojarse un poco.

—¡No, no, no, Sasuke! No es mi culpa que sean tan exagerados esos pavos. Yo sólo los correteé un rato y las plumas se les salieron solas, ¡nada más!

—¿Entonces por qué las guardas? —también se fijó en que más allá de los columpios, estaba la verja que separaba el camping con los terrenos del dueño. Estaba lleno de maizales.

Naruto suspiró como quien no puede seguir guardando un secreto de importancia mundial.

—Mira… ¡ya, está bien! Le quería hacer una broma a Itachi.

—¿A Itachi?

—Sí, a él.

—Entonces voy a ignorar ese hecho y no diré nada —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Qué tal si ahora… despertamos a Itachi? Ayer llegó extraño, supongo que es el ambiente.

—¡Sasuke, sabía que muy en el fondo de tu ser, pero muy, muy en el fondo, no eras tan aburrido! —Se le acercó Naruto, metiendo de nuevo las plumas en sus bolsillos y yendo en dirección a las carpas más alejadas—. Ahora que lo pienso… Deidara también llegó extraño ayer…

—… tu hermano es extraño…

—… nervioso. ¡Oye, mi hermano no es el extraño aquí!

Sasuke lo siguió sin debatir lo último, poniéndose a la misma altura que él.

**·**

—_¡Itachi, Deidara, vengan a ayudar! —pudieron escuchar la grave voz de Fugaku. _

_Los dos se sobresaltaron, separándose. Tenían las respiraciones agitadas y un claro sonrojo en las mejillas. Un pequeño hilo de saliva recorría la mandíbula de Itachi, y Deidara no resistió las ganas de lamérsela._

—_¡Deidara, saca el bolso verde! _

_Itachi separó al rubio suavemente, posándole las manos en los hombros para alejarlo. Su mente empezó a trabajar, devolviéndole la cordura y racionalidad que había perdido en esos instantes pasados. Miró hacia abajo, viendo la posición en que estaba sentado Deidara, y empezó a toser nervioso. ¿Cómo podía manejar una situación así, siendo que jamás antes había pasado por lo mismo?_

—_Yo… —empezó Itachi._

—_Sí, tú…_

—_Supongo que… _

_Deidara bajó su vista hacia el lugar que había estado mirando Itachi—: Mm… sí… ¿ayudamos?_

—_¿A qué? —Itachi abrió los ojos._

—_A desempacar… _

—_Ah, sí, claro, ¿qué más íbamos a ayudar? —susurró, mientras miraba de reojo hacia abajo— ¿Entonces…?_

—_Exacto, creo._

_Un nuevo grito y pasos hicieron que Deidara trastabillara y se golpeara con un fierro. Le dedicó una última sonrisa nerviosa a Itachi, mientras salía del mini bus. El Uchiha quedó mirando fijamente el asiento delantero, analizando todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero su mente no lo hacía. Era como un bloqueo mental, en donde un cosquilleo le subía por la garganta y le provocaba ganas de reír o gritar, o esas acciones que usaba poco. Se toqueteó las manos, mientras la voz de su madre le decía muy amablemente que podía ayudar a llevar los bolsos y maletas. _

_De ahí, todo pasó muy rápido, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba tirado en su carpa, mirando el techo, con el brazo en su frente. Después, lo único que sabía era que estaba soñando que él y Deidara estaban en ese reducido espacio… y él le movía su…_

Despertó sobresaltado, incorporándose inmediatamente. Apoyó ambos brazos en el suelo, y miró a su alrededor.

Luego bufó.

Se vistió en silencio para salir de improviso.

Con una gran maestría, en menos de tres segundos ya estaba afuera, observando como Naruto y Sasuke lo miraban entre asombrados y confusos. Luego el rubio estalló en carcajadas.

—Tu cara… ¡mira su cara, Sasuke! Es como si nos fuera a descuartizar… Itachi, no… —miró a Itachi de nuevo, diciendo lo último en tono dubitativo—. Sasuke… ¡corre!

Itachi no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, sólo sabía que estaba bastante enojado con ese par por haber interrumpido su sueño. No reconocería que en un momento se había asustado al sentir como la carpa se movía de esa manera. Vivían en un país sísmico, así que era normal, ¿no?. Suponía que alguna parte de él había cambiado un poco.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que, cuando menos se lo esperaron, casi todo el camping estaba en pie, haciendo fogatas y preparando el desayuno. Minato y Fugaku limpiaron la parrilla llena de hollín blanco, acomodaron los ladrillos y echaron algunas ramas y carbón. De a poco, el fuego hizo aparición, convirtiendo todo los combustibles en un amasijo naranja.

—Veamos… ¿dónde está la comida? —murmuró Mikoto para sí, mientras entraba al mini bus.

Daban las once de la noche cuando llegaron al sitio. El amable viejo, cuyo nombre no recuerda Sasuke, no mostró señas de estar fastidiado por su presencia, todo lo contrario. Entusiasmado, ayudó a sus padres buscar el mejor sitio para acampar que se podía hallar —los otros ya estaban ocupados—, para luego indicarles que arriba, a la izquierda de la entrada, había un lugar para lavar la ropa, justo detrás de los baños. Y, entre medio de toda el cansancio, la falta de luz y la hora, sólo atinaron a armas las carpas e inflar los colchones, metiendo sus respectivos bolsos dentro de ellas.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke, vengan! —llamó Kushina, mientras doblaba algo que podría ser una toalla.

Los dos se acercaron, seguidos desde lejos de Itachi, quien mostró una mueca al ver hacia el horizonte: se podía ver más cerros llenos de pinos.

—Mamáa, ¿qué ocurre?

—Miren, son las ocho de la mañana. Es un poco temprano, pero aquí siempre hay cosas que hacer. ¿Qué les parece si cogen esa escoba de ahí y empiezan a limpiar el suelo?

—¡Pero…!

—No.

—¿Y si sólo…?

—No.

—¡Somos niños! ¡Esto es abuso infantil!

—Ja, cuando les conviene son niños, ¿no? ¡Haz algo para que este paseo sea agradable! Mira a Sasuke, él es un buen niño.

Señaló a Sasuke, quien ya iba a tomar la escoba. Digamos que él… sólo estaba aburrido, además que tenía bastante energía y además, no quería soportar los chillidos que se pondrían a dar Naruto y su madre. El rubio mascullaba a lo bajo, diciendo quién sabe qué cosas acerca del trabajo innecesario.

Tres minutos después y Mikoto recién salía del vehículo, cargando un gran cooler. Se mordía los labios, en un claro intento de darse apoyo moral y, como no, para no alegar que ella no podía cargar tantos kilos. Anduvo unos pasos, cuesta abajo, recorriendo el camino que separaba el estacionamiento de la zona de campamento. Kushina tarareaba en su mente música dramática mientras veía todo esto.

—¡¡Fugaku, sé buen marido y ayúdame con esto!!

Abochornado, el aludido se paró y fue en dirección en donde estaba su esposa. Algunas personas que escucharon el reclamo ponían muecas divertidas. Sin embargo, a la gente no le importaba mucho lo que hiciesen o lo que dejasen de hacer.

**·**

Un cuarto para las nueve recién pudieron desayunar. Los problemas con la mesa despegable les llevó una buena cantidad de tiempo, por el suelo desnivelado y el peso que se requería. Cada vez que Itachi o Sasuke le preguntaban a su padre que por qué no habían ido a un lugar de mejor categoría o, simplemente, haber llevado cosas de mejor calidad, él sólo les respondió con un escueto "_hay que valerse por sí mismos en algunos casos"_ y fin de la discusión.

Los líquidos seguían helados, el pan en buenas condiciones y la margarina era sólida. Mientras todo siguiera así, nada pasaría, decía Kushina entre risas. Nadie entendía de qué se reía.

—Itachi, cariño, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Deidara? —le pidió amablemente Mikoto, haciéndose un silencio de parte de Fugaku y Kushina. Minato no se daba cuenta, y seguía contando extrañas anécdotas que involucraban a una serpiente y a él, luchando de forma valiente.

—Claro, madre —se levantó suavemente de la silla. No podía aparentar ansiedad ni indiferencia. Creía que a esto se referían cuando escuchaba decir que no había que involucrarse con tu compañero de trabajo.

Los adultos retomaron su charla, o eso querían aparentar Mikoto y Kushina, quienes no habían tenido tiempo de hablar como correspondía.

Pasados unos minutos, los dos jóvenes llegaron. Nadie levantó la mirada para verlos.

Después, Minato comentó acerca de la manera increíble en que pasaba el tiempo. Se levantó sobándose el estómago y estirando los brazos y piernas, mientras contenía un gran bostezo. Anunció que iría al baño, sugiriendo que la persona que quería podía acompañarlo.

Con pereza, Naruto lo siguió, y Sasuke quedó mirándolo distraídamente. Se frotó los ojos, y paseó su mirada por el lugar, encontrándose con dos ojos que lo miraban de forma curiosa.

**·**

Mediodía, y las altas temperaturas ya se podían sentir. En este momento, estaban preparando las cosas para lo que sería una divertida tarde en el río. Kushina decía, con voz melancólica, que esperaba encontrar a algún sapo por ahí, para acariciarlo y tomarlo, como en los viejos tiempos, siendo apoyada completamente por Mikoto. Fugaku susurró en voz baja, con tal de que sólo Minato escuchara, que ellas dos parecían dos niñas. El rubio le respondió que era él el viejo.

Caminaron hacia el fondo del lugar, yendo al sur, pasando por los demás asentamientos, viendo como la gente estaba jugando a las cartas, ajedrez u otros similares juegos de mesas. Tal como habían dicho los adultos, ahí se encontraba la dudosa bajada hacia el río.

Digo dudosa por el motivo que no era exactamente una bajada como Dios manda. Era como si hubieran cavado para nivelar, pero al encontrarse con las numerosas piedras clavadas, dejaron su labor. Y había que tener cuidado con pisar bien, ya que corría un pequeño riachuelo en dirección al bosque.

Minato se apoyó en la débil baranda de madera, lanzándose hacia el vacío. Mágicamente, cayó de forma correcta y, con una leve inclinación, invitó a las demás personas a proseguir sin miedo.

Al estar todos abajo, dijo en voz extremadamente suave y profunda:

—Ahora, con ustedes, el río —y mostró a su alrededor.

—No hay ningún río.

—Buena afirmación, Deidara —le apremió de forma burlesca Itachi.

—No hablo contigo, hum.

—¿Empiezas con los 'hum'?

—¿A cuál vamos? ¿Al que está adelante, o al que está más allá?

—A la playa…

—¡Casi se me olvida!

Sasuke y Naruto sólo se limitaron a observar a su alrededor, viendo las miles y miles de piedra blancas de distinto tamaño. Retomaron el camino ellos solos, teniendo una idea de donde podría estar la parte con playa del río al escuchar una conversación de sus padres la noche anterior.

Pronto, todos estaban en movimiento, intentando mantener el equilibrio. De vez en cuando, algunas abejas se acercaban. Ahí fue cuando Itachi regañó al aire por haber traído cosas de colores tan fuertes, y comenzó de nuevo una pequeña discusión entre él y Deidara.

—Tensión post beso —analizó Kushina, mientras se acercaba a Mikoto.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Por supuesto, no aprendí todo lo que he aprendido para nada, ¿no crees?

—Toda la razón —Mikoto se arregló el sombrero—, ¿y tienes alguna idea?

—Otra vez, querida, me subestimas. Mi idea se está llevando a cabo en este mismo instante.

—¿Me dirás?

—Como has sido una buena anfitriona, te lo diré: no sé si tu recuerdas, pero en este lugar hay bastantes lagartijas. Y yo, investigando e investigando arduamente, creé una cosilla para atraerlas, echándola por la carpa de mi amado y estimado hijo Naruto.

—¿Con el propósito de…?

—Tontita, con el propósito de que tú hijo y mi hijo duerman juntos.

—Kushina, a veces pienso que es verdad que adentro de tu cabeza, hay algo de inteligencia, y estas situaciones me lo confirman —dijo en broma Mikoto observando a lo lejos como Naruto se zambullía en el agua.

**X**

_*Kuroko empieza a bailar el baile de la longaniza* ¡Es increíble, es increíble! 87 comentarios… creo que moriré *muere* *revive*. Cof, que rápido fue eso. _

_Mm… lo primero que puedo decir es que en este momento no tengo Internet en casa y me han castigado con el computador de una forma un tanto estúpida, por lo que estoy metida en un caber escribiendo este capítulo xD. Échenle la culpa al tiempo por la calidad. Además que aquí son unos aprovechadores de dinero u.ú. _

_Muchísimas gracias a __**JuhahaMoutons, snx-lady, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Saske32, HuMi-ChaN, Sayukira, Hatake Nabiki, Anjitzuh, sephy malfoy kim jiyool, Daina-chan, Medias tarot, Dakota Boticcelli, anonimolol, sol uzumaki, miko0, ginna, Kaos-de-iwa **__y a __**Nelira **__por comentar. ¡Se los agradezco un montón! :D._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me usurpan el dinero, así que… mmm… eso xD._

_Nos leemos :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo siete

**statCapítulo 7**

'**¡De campamento!, parte dos y medio…'**

**·**

**·**

El río era bastante profundo en algunos sectores, y también era bastante ancho, de un intenso azul. En una especie de cama inflable iban flotando Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio, de tanto corretear de aquí para allá, subirse a las rocas grandes para tirarse al agua, intentar atrapar peces y dar competencia a Sasuke en nado, ahora yacía plácidamente dormido, bajo el suave balanceo del agua.

Sasuke miraba el cielo, pensativo. Se acordó del momento en que escapaban de Itachi, corriendo camino arriba, más allá de la zona de los baños. Había una cabaña abandonada, antigua, a unos metros de lo que parecía un almacén. Entraron, sin importarles si adentro había algo peligroso; lo único que querían era escapar del mal genio de su hermano mayor.

Sin separarse de Naruto, se encaminaron hacia la ventana, la cual estaba llena de polvo. Pasó la mano, quitándolo, y estornudó un poco. Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano, jalándole para abajo. Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de pisadas que pasaban por encima de las hojas secas. Sintió como Naruto se acomodaba al lado suyo, dejando salir un casi inaudible quejido, y sin separar la mano de la boca de Sasuke, se puso de tal modo que quedó casi abrazado a él.

Esperaron un rato, y Sasuke sintió la pausada respiración de Naruto en su cuello. Estremeciéndose, movió la cabeza a un lado, en un intento de ver al rubio a la cara, y pudo observar como Naruto lo miraba sonriente.

—Creo que nos salvamos —susurró apenas. Sasuke siguió el movimiento de sus labios con atención—, pero no hay que confiarse todavía.

Asintió distraídamente, y se dio cuenta que Naruto todavía no deshacía el agarre de su boca. Levantó su mano hasta posarla encima de la de Naruto, quien sólo lo miró entre curioso y sorprendido, y mientras preguntaba "¿qué…?", Sasuke retiró suavemente la mano del rubio, dejando sus labios descubiertos, y luego los posó encima de los de Naruto.

Fue simple, sólo un ligero toque. Seguían con los ojos abiertos. Segundos después, Sasuke se separó unos pocos centímetros.

—Naruto… dime, ¿quieres probar algo? —dijo con la voz un poco enronquecida, mirando los ojos azules de Naruto. El rubio asintió de forma torpe, y el Uchiha se acercó de nuevo e intentó imitar los besos que veía en la televisión…

Sasuke se sonrojó al recordar esos momentos, y creyó sentir de nuevo el toque de sus labios con los de Naruto, como si en esos instantes estuvieran repitiendo lo mismo. Escuchó a su lado como Naruto bostezaba y movía. Sasuke hundió la mano en el agua.

—¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! —berreó Naruto al sentir como el agua fría escurría por su cara— Eso no es gracioso, Sasuke.

—Lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Da igual —Sasuke se sumergió en el agua, dejando sólo los brazos afuera y apoyándolos en el colchón. Cerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la fría agua del río.

Era tan relajante…

—¿Teme?

—¿Mmm?

—Presta atención —Sasuke puso su mentón encima de los brazos, abriendo los ojos a medias. Naruto había cambiado de posición y ahora miraba a Sasuke.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Estaba pensando… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos en el futuro?

Sasuke miró curioso a Naruto por su pregunta. Él nunca se había planteado ese interrogante, ya que deba por hecho que seguirían siendo amigos.

¿Amigos?

—Esas cosas no se preguntan, idiota —respondió Sasuke, sintiendo algo extraño en su mente. Pero, al parecer, Naruto todavía no estaba satisfecho. El Uchiha suspiró, tocando distraídamente un mechón de su cabello—. Es obvio, Naruto, que seguiremos siendo amigos. Ya lo somos desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Naruto estiró la mano, rozando sus dedos con los de Sasuke—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

El rubio caviló un poco.

—No, nada, no te preocupes.

—Está bien —Sasuke observó la gran sonrisa que Naruto esbozaba en ese momento.

Tenía ganas de seguir preguntando, sin embargo, confiaba de alguna manera en que si Naruto decía que no importaba, no importaba y punto. Quizá en el futuro se animara a hablar, no sabía. Tampoco podía decir que le interesaba mucho ese tema.

—Sasuke… —Naruto rió— tengo ganas de… bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Qué cosa? —En serio, no sabía.

—No te hagas el tonto —Naruto siguió riendo de forma nerviosa.

—Yo nunca hago el tonto.

—No me hagas decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso!

—Naruto, me sorprende tu ataque de timidez.

—No es algo que se pueda pedir así sin más.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—… ¿eso?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No te lo doy.

—¿Por qué no, Sasuke? —lloriqueó dramáticamente Naruto.

—Porque no te puedo dar algo que no sé qué es.

—Cierto.

—Así que…

—¿Qué?

—Dime.

—Sasuke, ¡dámelo, o mejor dicho, házmelo!

Sasuke se atragantó y empezó a toser fuertemente.

—¿Qué… qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Que me lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿De-de-de nuevo? Nunca lo hemos hecho, Naruto —Sasuke tenía las mejillas coloreadas graciosamente.

—Sí que lo hemos hecho, Sasuke, no te hagas el tonto.

—¡Te dije que yo no me hago el tonto nunca!

—¡Entonces hazlo de nuevo!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios quieres que haga!?

—Esto…

Una discusión bastante inútil si eso era lo que quería Naruto. ¡No obstante, Sasuke no era ningún adivino! Él no podría saber que lo que le pedía el rubio era repetir el beso dado en las cabañas, así que ¿por qué no se explicaba más fácilmente? No era difícil. Sólo había que preguntar y nada más. ¿Qué problema había en eso?

Primero fue sólo un simple roce, después Naruto tomó confianza. Se puede decir que demasiada confianza, puesto que abrió los labios, abarcando los de Sasuke, succionándolos. Al Uchiha no le gustó demasiado esto —jamás se dejaría dominar—, y luego, lo que empezó como un simple toqueteo, se convirtió en una lucha de bocas que no sabían qué estaban haciendo, para sólo dejarse llevar por la deliciosa sensación de sus labios en contacto.

El cuello de Sasuke empezaba a dolerle debido a la incómoda posición. Se separó de Naruto, quien no quería alejarse. Se fijó en que tenía los labios rojos y respiraba dificultosamente, al igual que él.

—Nos pueden descubrir.

—Mejor —replicó Naruto.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es más divertido.

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Pervertido —le pegó a Naruto en la cabeza. Y ahí empezaron una especia de lucha.

**· **

Mikoto habría el envase del bloqueador solar por octava vez. El espeso líquido escurría por la abertura hasta la palma de su mano, cerraba la tapa, empezaba a frotarse las palmas, se lo esparcía por los brazos y se frotaba hasta que desapareciera. Después se echaba en la cara y en cada lugar visible de piel. Pasaría media hora para que repitiera la acción.

—¡Mikoto, deja de hacer eso! —le pidió desesperada Kushina, harta de todo aquello.

—El sol… no quiero tener cáncer a la piel… jamás… —fue lo que se pudo escuchar entre los refunfuños de ella.

—Déjala, siempre es así.

—Pero Fugaku…

—Cada vez que vamos a la playa, compra seis envases grandes de bloqueador. Aunque le pidas que pare, no lo hará.

—Eso es tu culpa, Fugaku, tú tienes la culpa.

El Uchiha giró su cabeza.

—¿Qué tontería dices?

—Que tú tienes la culpa de que Mikoto sea así, deberías comprarle un quitasol. Cuando hemos ido a la playa siempre lo llevamos y Mikoto no actúa de esa forma.

—Sí los compro.

—¿Entonces?

—Desaparecen misteriosamente a mitad del año —contestó con simpleza—. Podría decir que también tienes la culpa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se te ha quedado la sombrilla en la casa —Kushina se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Fue culpa de Minato.

Y hablando de Minato…

—¡¡Kushina!! ¡¡El tipo que está a su lado!! ¡¡Miren esto!!

Minato estaba en la cima de una parte del cerro que era vertical. Agitó los brazos para que le prestaran atención, y Kushina le devolvió el saludo entusiasmada. El rubio alzó los brazos, preparándose para saltar. Se podía calcular que estaba a unos cuatro menos de la superficie.

Deidara, quien se acercaba en ese momento, se unió a su madre en los aplausos y gritos de apoyo, ante un incómodo Fugaku. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la vitalidad de aquella familia.

En un salto que consistió en una voltereta y caída perfecta, Minato se sumergió en el agua varios metros. Luego de unos segundos, salió a la superficie, elevando los brazos como triunfador y emprendió el recorrido hacia la diminuta playa.

—¿A que estuvo genial? —preguntó, agarrando una toalla para secarse.

—Un poco peligroso, ¿no crees, Kushina? —comentó Mikoto luego de haber terminado de esparcirse la crema—… ¿Kushina?

—¡Mi lindo esposo es tan valiente! —la pelirroja se tiró encima de Minato, y los dos rodaron por la arena enfrascados en risas y abrazos.

—Un verdadero asco… —susurró Deidara a la nada, observando la vergonzosa situación.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? —lo segundó Fugaku.

**·**

Mikoto había quedado tan entusiasmada con la muestra de cariño entre Kushina y su esposo, que le propuso a Fugaku a que algún día pudieran hacer lo mismo, y si las cosas se daban, podrían pasar a segunda fase y hacer lo mismo que cuando ella quedó embarazada, pero fue rechazada de una forma bastante educada de parte de su esposo, argumentando él que ese no era el momento para hablar de relaciones íntimas.

Cuando el grupo se hubo acercado a la zona en que estaban instalados, pudieron ver como Itachi tomaba tranquilamente un vaso de jugo. El joven los saludó con la cabeza, y siguió en lo suyo… en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

—Naruto anda a… cambiarte la ropa —Kushina lanzó una furtiva mirada a Mikoto—, Sasuke, supongo que tú también, aunque no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

—Ya, mamá —respondió de mala manera Naruto. Seguramente quería seguir en traje de baño.

Mikoto miraba expectante todo. Se fue a un costado, cerca de donde estaba Kushina. Rió cuando Naruto pateó una piedra, observó como terminaba de abrir el cierre de la carpa, se impacientó cuando entró y esperó hasta escuchar la señal que indicaría que hay algo extraño. Kushina le dijo que había dejado abierto el cierre a propósito, para que sus amigas lagartijas cumplieran su tarea. Vaya mujer más loca.

—¡¡Aagh!! ¡¡Salgan, salgan!! —Naruto salió de la carpa, mientras sacudía un pantalón con la mano, y de ahí salieron unos tres pequeños reptiles. El rubio piso una lagartija, pero cuando pensó que la había matado, retiró el pie y el animal salió, dejando la cola atrás.

La cual se movía como condenada.

—¡Naruto, ¿qué sucede?! —preguntó la sinvergüenza de Kushina— ¡Oh, Dios! Naruto, tranquilízate y no le saques las colas a esos pobres animales que no tienen la culpa de…

—¿Qué no tienen la culpa? ¿No tienen la culpa de haber dejado el sitio donde duermo en un… en un lugar asqueroso? ¡¡Dejaron todo lleno de mierda, es un asco!! ¡Yo no dormiré aquí!

—Hijo, no digas esas palabras… —intentó tranquilizarlo Minato, mientras se acercaba al lugar e inspeccionaba alrededor de la carpa— No es tan malo tampoco, si no quieres dormir aquí, puedes apreciar el cielo entero en todo su esplendor esta noche…

—¿Bromeas, cierto?

—Minato, no digas tonterías, ya veremos donde puede dormir Naru —agregó Kushina, pellizcando el brazo de Mikoto.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí, claro! Naruto puede dormir con Sasuke, ¿cierto, Sasuke?

—¿Qué? —se indignó Sasuke, quien no estaba prestando atención a esta situación.

—¿Ves? Está de acuerdo, así que Sasuke, espero que trates… bien a Naruto, claro, tienes que tratarlo bien, ¿no? Es decir, dormirá contigo y…

—Sí, Mikoto, cállate —dijo Kushina casi sin mover los labios—. Se supone que yo soy la que mete la pata aquí.

—¡¡No quiero dormir con Sasuke-baka!!

—Yo tampoco quiero dormir con ese dobe, madre.

Itachi, quien ya estaba harto de todo, y harto de que Deidara le sacara la lengua de manera candente —o seductora, atrayente, sugestiva, lasciva…— intervino en esta situación. Los gritos le producían dolor de cabeza si no era él quien los hacía.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tu masculinidad se vea reducida, tonto hermano menor?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —Sasuke giró la cabeza demasiado rápido. Era sorprendente que no se haya lastimado.

—¿Te da miedo dormir con otro muchacho, Sasu-chan? ¿Piensas que… no sé, quizá… te volverás menos hombre por eso?

—Yo jamás he dicho eso, idiota.

—¿Así que dormirás con Naruto?

—¡No!

Itachi rió con un extraño "ju"—: ¿Te da miedo que algo pueda pasar?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Así que dormirás de una vez con Naruto?

—¡Está bien, no me importa compartir carpa con el idiota ese! ¿Feliz?

—De hecho, yo no soy la persona que debería estar feliz por esto… —contestó con voz baja Sasuke, mirando profundamente a su madre, quien carraspeó incómoda.

—Las cosas que dices, Itachi —Kushina intentó aligerar el ambiente—. Así que, ¿por qué no almorzamos ahora? ¡Estoy que muero de hambre!

—Brillante idea, mamá —dijo Deidara—. Yo también tengo ganas de comer…

—Idiota —masculló Itachi.

—¡Carne! Fugaku, la carne, la carne, ¡hay que asarla! Tráela, ahora —Minato buscó por ahí y sacó una gran bolsa congelada— ¡La carne, bendito sea el animal que murió para alimentarme! Y pensar que hay personas que quieren matar a los perros callejeros…

—¡Minato! —le gritó escandalizada su esposa.

—Son bromas, linda, bromas. Felizmente yo compraría un pequeño cerdo para tenerlo de mascota, como ese que tiene la esclava de Tsunade. Bueno, no es la esclava, lo sé, cariño, sí, está bien, pero ya sabes a quien me refiero, la… ayudante, sí, eso. Es que no creo que alguien pueda trabajar junto a esa vieja del demonio…

—¡Minato! ¡Es tu madre!

—Pero eso no quita que sea una vieja del demonio… ¡Fugaku, ¿dónde dejaste el carbón?! Ah, que torpe soy, aquí está…

—Deja que lo haya yo —Fugaku le quitó el paquete de carbón a Minato, sentándose él en un pedazo de tronco cercano a la parrilla. Sacó una pequeña caja de fósforos e hizo todo lo que debía hacer para que saliera fuego.

Mientras la carne se preparaba, Deidara había sacado una baraja de cartas, dispuesto a ocupar el tiempo de una manera productiva. Pronto, todos menos Fugaku y Minato, estaban jugando un partida bastante peleada, soltaban bufidos cada vez que estaban por perder, exclamaciones emocionadas cada vez que estaban a punto de ganar o reclamos porque tal persona le ha estado viendo las cartas o está haciendo trampas.

El juego de ahora consistía en conseguir una media escala real, es decir, por ejemplo, tener un seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez que sean de corazón. Era bastante fácil, pero para personas que son como Naruto o Deidara, que prefieren comprar propiedades y destrozar a sus contrincantes, jugar videojuegos y juegos de bailes y flechas, este tipo diversión no era compatible para ellos, siendo víctimas de constantes derrotas.

Y cuando Naruto estaba a punto de perder de nuevo…

—¡Me salgo del juego! —dejó sus cartas en la mesa, luego de dar un sonoro manotazo. Sasuke bufó.

—Eres pésimo perdiendo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Ahora estoy saliendo todo lo dignamente posible que puedo…

—Sin embargo, lo que haces no quita que seas un perdedor.

Naruto se tomó el insulto muy personal, al parecer, porque cuando pasó por donde estaba Sasuke, dijo todas las cartas que tenía en la mano. El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo, se paró y fue a encarar a Naruto por su acción, ahora quedando sólo cuatro personas en la mesa, concentradas en su juego e ignorando los gritos que daba Naruto al descubrir como su papá y el señor Uchiha estaban comiendo de la carne, a Minato argumentando que había que probarla a medida que se hacía y a Sasuke que encontraba todo aquello demasiado ridículo, por lo que se iba al baño. Todo lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Quedaba poco para terminar la ronda, eso lo tenían claro. Deidara no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, ya que el admitió que no le interesaba aprender las reglas del juego, y ahora tenía quince cartas en su mano. Itachi, inteligente como es, se las había arreglado para tener sólo dos, y Deidara se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—Creo que haré lo mismo que me digno hermano… —dijo de pronto, dejando lentamente las cartas arriba de la mesa.

—¿Por qué? Mal perdedor —le espetó Itachi.

—No es eso, Itachi, es sólo que… no hay premio para la persona que gane. Si hubiera, me animaría más, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—¿Y si te dijera que hay premio? —Itachi se desconcentró de sus cartas y miró a Deidara. Mikoto y Kushina estaban expectantes a lo que ocurriría.

Deidara sonrió.

—Te diría que no me importa, porque de seguro no es un premio interesante —remarcó la última palabra—. Al fin y al cabo, no pretendía seguir al final con este juego.

—¿Con que no es un premio interesante? —Comienzo de la tensión sexual en uno, dos, tres…

—Nop.

—Bueno, no sigas jugando, nadie te obliga…

—Exacto.

—… por lo que no me importa que te tengas que ir.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—No es importante.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.

—Genial por ti.

—Gracias.

—Excelente.

—Es lo que yo digo.

—Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós.

Deidara se levantó de su silla, mirando aireadamente a Itachi por el hombro, mientras se sacudía la larga cabellera, en actitud "me importa un comino lo que digas" y se fue a… curiosear por ahí, quien sabe.

—¿Y ustedes que miran? —espetó observando a Deidara a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a su madre y Kushina— ¿Por qué no están saltando de felicidad?

—No sé lo que quieres decir, Itachi-kun.

Itachi resopló, y con un escueto _"se me quitaron las ganas de jugar, madre"_, dejó sus cartas y se fue en dirección a los baños, donde Sasuke salía secándose las manos contra el pantalón.

—Mikoto… ¿viste eso? —le susurró la pelirroja.

—Completamente.

—¿Y qué opinas?

—Que ellos ya tienen su novela dramática hecha —respondió—. Lo más sorprendente es que lo hicieron solos.

—Están en la etapa donde reina la tensión, para después llegar al esperado-

—Clímax —interrumpió ella—. Al esperado clímax, ¿no te preocupa?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, son jóvenes hormonados, llegado a la etapa del clímax, y esa palabra se puede interpretar de muchas maneras.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Kushina! —susurró trágicamente— ¿no te importa que… que hagan lo que ya-sabes-qué?

—No.

—Dios, Kushina, ¿cómo te han educado?

—Siempre fui cercana a la familia de Minato, que no te sorprenda.

—Verdad, disculpa, se me olvidaba.

—Descuida, Miko, ahora hay que preocuparnos de lo que puedan hacer Sasuke y Naruto.

Mikoto miró a Kushina como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Te preocupa Naruto y no tu hijo mayor?

—Por algo es el hijo mayor, ¿no crees? Además Itachi no es la persona más apasionada del mundo, supongo, y Deidara… él es demasiado…

—¿Uke?

Kushina se horrorizó.

—No tendré esta conversación contigo en este momento, Mikoto. Es algo bastante delicado de hablar. Sé que tocaremos este tema en el futuro, pero no ahora —se frotó el costado de la frente—. No quiero tener imágenes mentales de que involucren a mi hijo con el tuyo.

—¿Todavía no las tienes? —preguntó como si hablara del clima de hoy.

—Mi-ko-to… ¿no me digas que tu…? —Mikoto asintió— Eres una enferma, no sé como Fugaku se casó contigo.

—Él y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees, Kushina —replicó tenebrosamente

—Esa confesión me producen escalofríos, créelo.

Mikoto se largó a reír.

**·**

Era increíble que siendo que apenas llevaban un poco más de un día, ya estuvieran cansados. Eran las ocho de la noche y Sasuke lo único que quería era dormir y dejar de oír los molestos reclamos de Naruto diciendo que por culpa de los padres, ahora tenían menos alimento para comer.

—¡Sasuke, acuérdate que tengo que dormir contigo!

_Rayos_, Sasuke no se acordaba de que tenía que compartir su espacio vital con aquel rubio revoltoso, quien podría asaltarlo durante la noche con algunas de sus poco decorosas peticiones, siendo Sasuke víctima de los acosos de Naruto.

Bueno, no. Sasuke no era la víctima. Y se asaltaban por igual… él era culpable, lo admitía en su interior. No le desagradaba la idea de compartir una noche en una carpa bastante estrecha, que supuestamente sirve para albergar a dos personas, pero que sólo cabe una. De cierta manera era, incluso, emocionante.

Chocó con alguien, que resultó ser su enfermo hermano mayor. Itachi lo miró y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, acercando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo. Sasuke mostró una mueca de total enfado.

—Jamás pensé que iba a estar presente cuando fuera la primera vez de mi tonto hermano menor. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, todavía recuerdo cuando eras un enano tonto que me tenía en un pedestal de oro y vanagloriaba mi presencia.

—Sueñas, Itachi.

—¡Que las luminosas estrellas sean testigo de este momento y hagan mella de su inexistente sabiduría para conducirte por el camino de la dicha y de la prosperidad que tanto necesita tu vida!

—¿Por qué no vas a decir idioteces a otra parte?

Itachi nuevamente ignoró a Sasuke.

—Ahora sólo puedo compartir un poco de mi amplio saber, pequeño oyente, porque no podré darte demostraciones explícitas: eso sería soez y degradante, además que no me atraes para nada…

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

—Escúchame con atención, chiquillo. No te ofrezcas en bandeja, debes ser difícil, así que por más que el rubio ese te diga "sé que me deseas, Sasuke, no te engañes", tú debes seguir fuerte, porque… porque sí, porque el orgullo Uchiha siempre va primero. Da igual que sea un rubio bastante sexy y maleducado. ¡Eso no debe importarte! Tú debes ser impasible, hasta que él se harte y caiga rendido a tus pies.

«Segundo: no te aproveches de él cuando esté durmiendo, porque después pagarás las consecuencias —siguió—, te dirá que eres un desesperado falto de tacto, que no te aguantas y, prácticamente, te tachará de maníaco sexual. No debes permitir eso, así que espera a que él te toquetee y ahí recién podrás iniciar lo que quieras. Esto va muy ligado con lo primero que te he dicho.

«Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante: analiza todo de la manera más fría posible, porque te sucederá en el futuro situaciones en donde te será complicado ver a la cara a la otra persona a la mañana siguiente, en serio, por lo que no debes caer en el error del principiante que se emociona mucho. No, no debes, tienes que estudiar los pros y los contras de lo que vayas a hacer.

«Teniendo estos puntos claros, puedes seguir tranquilo por la vida, sin doblegarte a rubios quisquillosos.

Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por su hermano. Por un lado quería reírse por tanta idiotez junta, por otro quería gritarlo lo inútil que era. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que golpeara a Itachi hasta dejarle una buena cicatriz para recordarle que no debe aconsejar semejantes cosas.

—¿Lo dices por Deidara? —fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke. Itachi se separó de él, expresando un mohín grave en su cara.

—Esta conversación ha terminado, Sasuke. Ese Deidara no tiene nada que ver aquí, sólo te lo digo como experiencia. Te pido que no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho —se despidió con la mano—. Mi misión aquí ha concluido, pequeña langosta.

—¡¡Eres un imbécil!! —le gritó Sasuke cuando ya se hubo alejado su hermano— ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo… con el dobe…? —giró su cabeza para ver a Naruto.

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke descubrió que tenía dos personalidades bastante opuestas. Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado y corrió hasta donde estaba él.

—¿Tienes sueño? Yo sí, un poco, es decir, estoy cansado, ¿quieres acostarte? —Sasuke asintió muy enérgico y Naruto sonrió.

**X**

_*Kuroko chilla de la emoción* *Kuroko se da cuenta que está en un ciber* Cof, esperen… *Saca su libreta de Hello Kitty y tacha su sueño número once* _

_Ayer vi la Champion League (o como se escriba xD) para ver a los futbolistas e.e._

_Bueno, vamos a lo que no es interesante. Me sorprende la longitud de este capi oxo, me demoré casi… ¿tres? días en completarlo, aunque hoy lo escribí casi todo. Primero quiero aclarar que las edades de Sasu y Naru ahora son más altas, pero todavía no sé qué edad tienen xD (en el anteante capítulo se hace referencia que la conversación entre Mikoto e Itachi pasó hace algún tiempo xD). Quiero apurar un poquillo las cosas e.e, la falta de imaginación… pero se viene lo bueno en el capi 8 (¡muerte de un personaje!). _

_Eeeh… se me olvida lo que iba a escribir. Oh, bueno, ahora estoy en posesión del compu, pero todavía no hay Internet. Perdón por no poder contestar los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y me divierten un montón *-*._

_Muchísimas gracias a __**haneko-chan, mitsuki-chan T-T, ika, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Mary-neechan, ginna, sol uzumaki, sephy malfoy kim jiyool, Anjitzuh, Saske32, Medias tarot, Dakota Boticcelli, Kaos-de-Iwa, Sayukira **__y __**HuMi-ChaN**__ por sus reviews. ¡Se les agradece *-*! Y también agradezco a todas las personas que han leído y agregado este humilde fic a sus favoritos ^^._

_Mmm… esto se está haciendo largo… ¿qué puedo decir? Este capi es bastante hilarante, supongo xD. Creo que mañana empezaré a escribir el capi 8, ya que tengo todo el día para escribirlo (literalmente), pero por lo que sé, la próxima semana tendré más problemas x_x. Ahora intentaré no gastar todo mi escaso dinero en el ciber, lol._

_Bueno, esop. Gracias por leer :D_

_Nos vemos~! (¿?)_


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Capítulo ocho**

'**¡De campamento!, parte dos y tres cuartos'**

·

·

Sasuke despertó de pronto, sintiéndose ahogado. Despertó a Naruto.

—Naruto, quítate.

—¡Tú estás ocupando toda la cama! —chilló Naruto, tironeando de la sábana, molesto por la interrupción de su sueño.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, Naruto.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, teme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Estas son mis cosas, por si no lo sabías —argumentó, empujando a Naruto con el brazo—. Fui demasiado amable al permitir que te quedaras en mi carpa. Ahora hazme espacio.

Naruto bufó y tomó el brazo de Sasuke, doblándolo en una posición anormal. El Uchiha apenas soltó un quejido de dolor, y con su otra extremidad, pellizcó el brazo de Naruto con tal fuerza que el rubio lo soltó. Se frotó el lugar herido, el cual adquiría un potente color rojizo, y con una feroz mirada, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

—¡Eso dolió, estúpido!

—¡Animal, quítate de encima! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No lo haré hasta que te disculpes!

Como pudo, Sasuke agarró una muñeca de Naruto, tirándola a un lado y empezó a forcejear. Con brusquedad, colocó la palma de su mano en el mentón del rubio, tirando para arriba la cara de él, dejando a Naruto mirando hacia el techo, quien tanteó la cara de Sasuke con la mano hasta clavarle los dedos en los ojos. El pelinegro gimió de dolor, golpeó la muñeca de Naruto con el costado de su mano bastante fuerte, y los dedos se alejaron. Sasuke empezó a repartir patadas con su rodilla por sobre las piernas de Naruto, quien ahora tuvo que cambiar de posición, poniendo sus extremidades a ambos lados de Sasuke, y sentándose más abajo de su cadera, para no permitir que siguiera moviendo las piernas.

—Me las pagarás… —masculló Sasuke.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, se incorporó, haciendo que Naruto se tambaleara. Se fue parando más, elevando sus piernas, y el rubio no pudo más que caer, y ahora era él quien estaba atrapado debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke —no sin antes haber repartido su buen arsenal de golpes—. Con una sádica sonrisa, agarró alguna prenda que estaba por ahí y la arrugó, dirigiéndola a la boca de Naruto. Éste se dio cuenta de la acción de Sasuke y, con bastante rapidez, cerró su mano entorno del cuello del Uchiha.

Sin embargo, no desistió en su intento, y pellizcando nuevamente a Naruto hasta que abrió su boca, metió la prenda dentro de la cavidad, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos y ahora le costase más respirar. Estaban, de alguna manera, igualados, pero Sasuke con su mano (la otra estaba resguardando la prenda) intentó deshacer el agarre, ganándose una ladeada patada de Naruto.

Los dos estaban sonrojados por el esfuerzo, respirando dificultosamente, en un estrecho lugar…

—Vaya, vaya, Sasu, no sabía que te iba el sadomasoquismo… —admiró Itachi, terminando de abrir el cierre de la carpa—, y tampoco sabía que a Naruto le iba el bondage…

¿Cuándo Itachi había abierto el cierre? Los dos pararon de moverse, asombrados al escuchar la voz del mayor.

—Yo… —Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien tenía los ojos acuosos. Dejó de hacer presión con su mano y sacó el pedazo de tela, dejando que Naruto tomara una gran bocanada de aire y suspirara aliviado, y por fin el rubio dejó de apretar su cuello.

—Por lo menos espero que haya sido Naruto quien se lanzó contra ti primero —sonrió Itachi, como si encontrara de lo más anecdótico que Sasuke y Naruto se estuvieran ahorcando mutuamente.

Sasuke no se quitó de encima de Naruto. Miró a su hermano, y como pasaba muchas veces, no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras. Se sentía avergonzado por haber sido pillado en actos tan bajos como una pelea; enfurecido por las estupideces de Itachi y confundido porque… no tenía idea. Una parte de su mente recreó en un segundo el monólogo anterior de su hermano, y se sonrojó al instante.

—¡No estáb-

—Y por lo que veo, están de lo más bien así, ¿eh? Es decir… uno encima del otro, sonrojados, sudados, con las respiraciones entrecortadas… eso me trae recuerdos —susurró para sí—. Mi tonto hermano precoz…

—¡No es así! Diablos, Itachi. Ándate de aquí antes que te parta la cara.

—Está bien, está bien, no seas violento —Sasuke bufó—. Me voy, pero con la condición de que no hagan demasiado ruido, porque mis padres se darán cuenta y no querrán saber lo que vendrá después —terminó enigmáticamente, antes de cerrar el cierre de la carpa con mucha destreza.

Escuchó con atención los pasos de Itachi hasta que desaparecieron. Suspiró, pensando en lo ilógico que era la situación en que se vio expuesto.

—Eh… tonto, ¿puedes…? —musitó Naruto y Sasuke fue devuelto de sus ensoñaciones. Miró al rubio que tenía debajo de sí.

—Sí… supongo que sí…

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a un lado y sin atreverse a mirar. Naruto gimoteó adolorido, y se frotó la cabeza. Miró apenado a Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco tonto y culpable por su reacción. Sólo un poco.

—Creo que debemos dormir —dijo de pronto Sasuke, acomodando la sábana y cubrecama.

—Ajá —asintió. Gateó hasta quedar en el costado izquierdo, y Sasuke esperó a que se metiera dentro para después entrar él.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios incómodos segundos.

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto.

—¿Mm?

—No me importa que ocupes toda la cama…

—Y a mí que ocupes la sábana, de hecho, no tengo frío —le respondió en voz igual de baja.

**·**

—¿Quién pensaría que mi tonto hermano menor guardara esa personalidad impulsiva en su interior? —Itachi llevaba hablando consigo mismo algunos minutos, susurrándose para no despertar a las demás personas—. Y si lo analizo bien… él está más adelantado que yo… idiota.

No había podido dormir nada hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos que provenían de la tienda de su hermano. Vio la hora en su reloj y supo que eran las dos de la mañana, y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo a esa hora ellos dos. Con varias ideas en su cabeza, se abrigó un poco, poniéndose un gorro en la cabeza.

Había salido curioso, abriendo el cierre con cuidado, y siendo sincero, no esperó encontrar a Sasuke encima de Naruto, y mucho menos esperó encontrarlos ahogándose mutuamente. Un hermano mayor normal lo habría regañado, pero... ¿quién decía que Itachi era un ser humano normal?

Ahora se encontraba parado en medio del terreno del lugar, contemplando las brillantes estrellas. Siendo una persona que se impresionaba por pocas cosas, aquello debería despertarle sentimientos de admiración y temor, sin embargo, no sintió nada. Suspiró derrotado. Sin motivo alguno, se acordó que su madre le había dicho que debía dormir más, para que ya no se desarrollaran sus ojeras.

Se encaminó a los baños, necesitaba mojarse la cara y tranquilizarse. Hace varias horas que tenía energía acumulada, ganas de algo, tenía esa sensación de cuando tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, pero no sabía por donde empezar, haciendo que la ansiedad creciera…

Sí, eso era. Ansiedad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta, ésta se abrió e Itachi trastabilló un poco hacia atrás.

—Itachi, ¿qué haces levantado a esta hora? —le preguntó curioso Deidara.

—No podía dormir… y digamos que mi hermano y el tuyo influyeron a que me levantara —contestó con simpleza.

Deidara abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Nada muy relevante, sólo se revolcaban un poco…

—¡¿Qué? ¿Estaban… ellos dos… qué dices?

Itachi imitó el gesto de sorpresa de Deidara.

—No sabía que fueses tan malpensado. Yo no estaba diciendo que se revolcaban en ese sentido —sonrió de medio lado—, sólo estaban peleando, ya sabes, lo normal.

—¿Y eso te parece bien?

Se podía ver que Itachi meditaba su respuesta.

—No exactamente. La idea de participar en un ahogamiento mutuo me es indiferente.

—¿Ellos dos estaban ahogándose?

—Sí, pero ya no. Apuesto a que ahora están de lo más bien. Por suerte pude interferir antes que pasara a mayores, y conociendo a mi hermano, no le gustará la idea de seguir enojado con el tonto del tuyo.

Ahora Deidara se permitió sonreír, e Itachi se fijó en sus labios. Labios que quería ahora, ya. ¡En este momento!

—¿Ves que te preocupas por tu hermano? —el rubio fue conciente del lugar que miraba Itachi.

—¿Qué dices? A mí me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer él.

—Mmm… que pena que seas una persona tan totalmente indiferente, Itachi —musitó en un suave ronroneo.

Itachi pensó que se iba a ahogar con su respiración.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no soy tan indiferente como crees —replicó, sonriendo levemente.

—Es que… bueno, este baño es bastante… oscuro, y son más de las dos de la mañana y no veo a nadie por aquí.

—Tienes razón.

—Supongo que con tu gran inteligencia puedes crear bastantes escenarios con estos factores, ¿o no?

Inconcientemente, se sumergieron en aquel juego de insinuaciones de nuevo. Itachi se iba acercando a Deidara, y a su vez, Deidara se iba alejando de Itachi. Estaban concentrados en las reacciones que provocaban, pero al mismo tiempo, no querían ceder ante el otro.

—¿Y… puedes decirme cuáles son esos factores?

La voz de Itachi le llegó como un suave susurro a Deidara cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Por un momento, quiso terminar con todo el juego en ese instante. Itachi se fue acercando más, sin despegar su mirada con la del rubio.

—Tú… —más cerca— Yo… —todavía más cerca— El baño… —sólo un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros— En plena oscuridad… —sentía la respiración de Itachi en su cara— Sin nadie cerca… —lo miró con intensidad— da como resultado… ¿lo sabes? —susurró.

—Sí… lo sé.

Itachi dejó apoyado el brazo en la muralla de ladrillo. Ese aire de intimidad que los rodeaba le encantaba y enloquecía. Se había dicho que no caería en el juego de Deidara, él no jugaba, iba en serio. Una parte de su mente, con una vocecilla le decía que sí, que cayera, que lo quería, pero eso sería ir en contra de cómo era él en realidad.

Supuso que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. No obstante…

¡Agh! Está bien, había leído en bastantes libros… err… educativos que era completamente normal lo que le pasaba ahora. De lo único que debía preocuparse era de no ser contagiado por esas desagradables enfermedades venéreas y de dejar embarazada a la chica. O eso decían aquellos libros, pero por lo que sabía hasta este momento, Deidara no podía engendrar hijos, además que era obvio que… bueno…

¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando? Todo se nublaba en su mente, pidiendo que pusiera atención en otras cosas urgentemente.

—Entonces, dímelo —Deidara apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Itachi. Sólo dos centímetros. Se seguían mirando, como hipnotizados.

—Da como resultado… esto.

La segunda vez, claramente, es mejor que la primera. Aunque, la primera siempre estará en el recuerdo, guardada como un jubiloso momento que añoramos de vez en cuando. Después, quizá, el segundo beso también esté grabado en nuestras memorias, siendo casi tan importante como el primero. Eso es lo que intuía difusamente Itachi, mientras ladeaba el rostro y Deidara tanteaba la manilla de la puerta.

Cuando la consiguió abrir, se separó apenas de Itachi, quien abrió los ojos y observó la silenciosa sugerencia del rubio. Asintió para después volver a retomar con más fuerza el beso, haciendo que Deidara jadease un poco.

La poca luz que podía haber se esfumó al momento en que quedó cerrada la puerta. No se veía nada, absolutamente nada, y los sentidos de ambos se agudizaron para equilibrar la ausencia de visión. Pareciera como si pudieran escuchar cada movimiento que hacía el otro, se sentían como si fueran los únicos en el lugar (claro, todos dormían), y esto los hacía de alguna forma desesperarse, queriendo tocar más del otro.

Deidara, nuevamente, estuvo entre la pared y el cuerpo de Itachi, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, sacándole el gorro que llevaba puesto para poder tocar con más libertad su cabello negro. Recordó cuando Itachi lo había ido a buscar a su tienda, diciéndole que tenía que desayunar y había bufado, diciéndole con ironía que gracias por su preocupación para con este rubio desnutrido, que sabía que Itachi se moría por él y usaba esta excusa para visitarlo, porque no soportaba que estuvieran lejos. Recordó que Itachi le contradijo en todo, diciendo que era mentira, que no se preocupaba por él, que le habían obligado a ir, que no le importaba que muriese de hambre y que era Deidara quien moría por él.

Mientras Itachi tenía su mano puesta en la destapada cintura de Deidara, escucharon sobresaltados como golpeaban la puerta.

—Por favor, necesito entrar… no puedo ocupar el otro baño que es de mujeres…

Miraron con cierta estupefacción en dirección a la puerta, intentando serenar sus respiraciones.

—¡Eh, sí, lo siento, ya salgo! —respondió Deidara— Itachi… ¿salimos los dos al mismo tiempo?

—Déjame pensar, ¿y si después le dice el chisme a su grupo? ¿y después se enteran nuestros padres…? —se cortó e intentó agudizar la vista lo más que pudo, tocando los mechones de pelo de Deidara que estaban desordenados, ordenándolos de una forma bastante peculiar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Intento hacer que parezcas chica… —contestó distraídamente, ganándose un empujón por parte de Deidara.

—Para eso tú puedes hacer de chica, con tu pelo perfectamente puedes hacerte flequillo…

—No tengo un porte muy femenino.

—¿Y yo sí? —susurró enojado.

—¿Sí?

Aunque no pudiera ver muy bien, Deidara se encaminó sin tropezarse hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Con la poca luz que entraba al baño, miró hacia donde estaba Itachi, viendo como se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa. Sonrió malicioso.

—Ahora puede ocupar el baño —le dijo con simpatía a la persona que esperaba por entrar.

—Gracias.

—¡Espera! —oyó decir a Itachi, quien fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, observando a Deidara— Tú entra, no hay nada malo dentro —le dijo brevemente al extraño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Deidara se encaminó al lugar donde acampaban, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en una pose totalmente despreocupada.

—¿Intentabas dejarme encerrado con un desconocido?

—¡Oh, no sé, no me preocupa! Como eres tan hombre… te aseguro que sabes defenderte —replicó mordaz, franqueando un agujero en la tierra, nido de arañas.

—En eso tienes razón —alzó y bajó los hombros. Unos metros más y se tendrían que ir a sus propias tiendas—. Pero es verdad que tienes un aire femenino, bastante andrógino, según mi punto de vista.

Ya habían llegado al terreno, e Itachi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al ver el frasco de miel abierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué no vas a besar a Konan, o a la primita Uchiha de turno, eh? Si soy femenino… eso significa que te van las mujeres, ¿no? —se fue acercando a su carpa, dejando atrás al frasco de miel y a Itachi—. Creo que a tu padre le fascinaría la idea de que te involucres con alguna prima tuya, ya sabes, herencias, sangre… incluso puedes tener hijos que también tengan los ojos un poco juntos, con pelo negro, ojos negro, ropa negra… Vaya por Dios…

Siguió avanzando hasta que una mano apretó su brazo y fue forzado a darse la vuelta, quedando en frente de un molesto Itachi.

—No vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes los ojos un poco juntos? —se mofó.

—No —Itachi apretó el agarre y Deidara dibujó una mueca de dolor— No vuelvas a decir que me gusta o que prefiero besar a otra persona que no seas tú.

Itachi soltó a Deidara, encaminándose rápidamente a su carpa, abriéndola con inexplicable habilidad y desapareció a la vista estupefacta de Deidara, quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar, casi inmóvil. Sólo movió la cabeza para seguir al Uchiha con la mirada.

Sintió que podía largarse a carcajear ahí mismo.

**·**

_Estaba en un lugar caluroso sin sol y todo lo que se extendía por encima suyo era de color azul oscuro. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir allí, hacia el cielo, con una vaga idea de que encontraría bienestar en ese lugar. Se sentía fatigado. El sudor le recorría la piel. Estaba sediento. Sentía que había caminado por horas, creyendo ver sombras sin rostro. Presencias._

_De pronto, el camino por el que iba se separó en dos, los cuales llevaban a diferentes lugares. Las sombras se acercaban y Naruto siguió andando hasta quedar en el medio de los dos caminos. Miró cada uno, cavilando la vía que tomaría. Se limpió la cara y tanteó la posibilidad de sacarse la ropa, pero desechó la idea porque el sol lo quemaría más. Las sombras se repartieron en los caminos, quedando tres en la vía derecha y dos en la izquierda._

_Estaba mareado y necesitaba agua en ese instante. Las sombras le daban a entender que debía escoger un camino, el cual iría a llevarlo a un valle con todo lo que necesitara._

_Se fue acercando más y pronto tuvo a las sombras a unos pocos metros. Miró el camino derecho y dos figuras hacían ademanes expresivos, mientras que la otra simplemente hacía gestos vagos con el brazo. En el camino izquierdo no supo distinguir las acciones de las dos sombras. Y optó por esa dirección._

_Llevaba ya unos metros caminando por el sendero izquierdo cuando oyó un fuerte rugido del cielo. Parecía temblar. Intentó devolverse, pero ya era imposible. El camino de vuelta era intransitable. El bramido se hizo más grave a cada segundo y Naruto se cubrió las orejas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer._

_El sonido se fue atenuando y comenzó a llover. Nubarrones cubrieron el cielo, tristes, transmitiendo algo que Naruto no supo apreciar a la perfección. Y durante todo el camino llovió. Curiosamente, en el momento de encontrarse con otra sombra, el agua caía más fuerte, hasta que llegó al final del camino y…_

Naruto despertó, confuso. Sin lugar a dudas, ese sueño fue uno de los más insólitos que ha tenido en su vida. No tenía idea de lo que podría significar. No le importaba mucho, la verdad, ya que si era un sueño desagradable, era mejor olvidarlo.

Escuchó un ruido extraño

—¿Sasuke? —llamó.

Se dio la vuelta, topándose con la cara del Uchiha…

… la cual estaba mojada por la transpiración. Y un poco sonrojada. Un aspecto muy adorable si no fuera porque estaba respirando con dificultad.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto. El aludido levantó un ojo perezoso.

—¿Ah?

—¡Te ves pésimo!

—¿Ah? No es nada…

—Oh, vamos, ¿cómo que no es nada?

—Eso, nada…

Naruto se incorporó. Su cabeza rozaba ligeramente el techo de tela de la carpa.

—¿Me hablas en serio?

—¿Sí? —respondió sin mucha convicción Sasuke. Algo total y absolutamente extraño viniendo de él.

—No te creo.

El Uchiha giró la cabeza de una manera tan rara, pero tan rara, como cuando movían el cuello en clases de gimnasia, que Naruto dudó un poco del estado de salud de Sasuke.

—Pff.

—¿Pff?

—No te preocupes, disfruta la vida en plan positivo. O taldéate —comentó.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¿Que me quéee?

—¡Qué te he dicho de hablar fuerte! ¿No ves que me duele la cabeza? ¡Así, así, así, mucho!

—Sasuke, te ves mal.

—Nah.

—Sasuke, te lo digo en serio. Estás sudando y estás respirando de una manera muy anormal. Mira, te voy a tocar la frente…

—… ¡acoso!

—… y así poder descubrir qué sucede… supongo… ¡oye, estás hirviendo!

Sasuke se permitió sonreír. Muy bobamente.

—Una historia… muy larga, eh… —calló de pronto. Ya, esto realmente lo estaba preocupando.

Naruto le tocó la frente, ¡estaba abrasando su mano! Retiró la mano en seguida. Todo el sueño que pudo haber albergado se esfumó ese mismo instante. Lo tomó por los hombros, acostándolo, pero Sasuke se resistía. Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke se desplomó en el colchón, respirando dificultosamente.

Le tocó las manos. Calientes. Las mejillas. Calientes. ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? ¡¿Qué? Naruto estaba en esos momentos donde tu mente no piensa con la claridad que necesitas, y daba gracias al sueño/pesadilla por despertarle.

Una vez su madre le dijo que cuando una persona tiene fiebre, no debes taparla, para así dejar que el calor salga del cuerpo y no se quede estancado. Eso hizo. Destapó por completo a Sasuke, quien jadeaba un poco, murmurando palabras sin sentido. Le sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa, quedando su pálido torso descubierto. Ahora debía llamar a alguien.

Salió de su tienda, presuroso, tropezando en el camino. Vio la gran carpa azul que ocupaban sus padres.

—Mamá… ¡Mamá! —llamó, intentando abrir el cierre, el cual estaba trabado— ¡Mamá, es urgente! ¡Sasuke está mal!

Oyó ruidos al interior, y Naruto se alejó para dar paso a Kushina, quien se estaba terminando de poner una falda. Después vio la cabeza de su padre salir perezosa, mirando alrededor.

—Naruto, ¿por qué gritas tanto?

—Es que Sasuke… ¡me desperté y él estaba caliente! ¡Tiene la frente hirviendo! —movió los brazos en dirección de su nueva tienda— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven!

—Naruto, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte, ¿quieres? —posó una mano en los cabellos rubios, desordenándolos— Espera un momento, iré a despertar a Mikoto…

—Eso no es necesario, Kushina —se escuchó una voz detrás. Luego Mikoto apareció—, los gritos de Naruto son para despertar a cualquiera… —se permitió bromear, pero pronto se puso seria— Iré en seguida.

Naruto siguió con la mirada a Mikoto, mordiéndose los labios y con sus ojos destilando preocupación.

¡Sasuke era un idiota! ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría enfermarse en medio de un paseo tan genial como este! Y quitando los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, Naruto se prometió golpear a Sasuke por haberle hecho esa escena de fiebre.

**X**

* * *

_LKJLASKJDSA ASJHDASKJHDASHDIWJE8R23YRHÇ´DP`+SASAD :'c EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO MUERE SASUKE UCHIHA D'8 okno XDDD._

_Es increíble como uno puede buscar excusa tras excusa tonta para no continuar algo. Excusas que no tienen sentido, que sabes que no tienen sustento alguno, pero igual las ocupas en un intento de hacerte sentir mejor. Este es mi caso._

_Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. No he actualizado esta historia hace casi dos años, y soy como cualquier lectora que le frustra que un fic que está leyendo no sea continuado. Espero que puedas perdonar el gran error que he cometido, lectora que has leído y soportado hasta acá._

_Muchas cosas han pasado. Comencé esta historia con catorce y ahora y tengo dieciséis. Siento que ahora estoy menos arrebatada a la hora de escribir escenas, por ese motivo en algún momento pensé en modificar todo "Sobre besos y embarazos" para darle un sentido más coherente. PERO AJHDSAD D8 sería aún más tonta si hiciera eso xD. Ahora, este capítulo tiene dos versiones. Una más resumida y sin la escena de Itachi y Deidara, pero más avanzada a lo que sucederá el próximo capítulo; y ésta versión, más dramática y con una escena fail fail fail fail ItaDei xD. En serio, mi gran tope es el romance apasionado._

_Al final hice una combinación de los dos y… bueno, esto no viene a caso. Este fic es mi fic regalón, aunque sea OoC, con grandes vacíos temporales y con romance fail. Y mujeres locas y dramas y sueños que te hacen poner cara de WTF (porque el sueño que tuvo Naruto es así xD. P-Pero es clave, muy clave. Es una gran metáfora D':_

_Agradezco de todo corazón a TODAS USTEDES, EN SERIO. Muchísimas gracias a las que me han dejado reviews, a las que han puesto esta historia es sus favoritos, a las que me han puesto a mí en sus favoritos :'D, y todas esas cositas divertidas que se pueden hacer por . Agradezco muchísimo a las que leen simplemente, a las que han esperado, A TODAS POR DIOS A TODAS LAS QUIERO EN SERIO ;w; y discúlpenme muchísimo._

_Saludo con mucho cariño a las posibles nuevas lectoras y con muchísimo cariño a las no tan nuevas, aunque ya siento que la mitad de las que estaban en el fandom hace dos años ya no lo está ahora :c Este fic prácticamente debe haber caído en el olvido xDu, pero ahora ya no._

_(Imagínense. He estado casi siete meses sin clases y NO NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR. Asco, qué asco. Sí, me encanta regañarme :I)_

_El próximo capítulo saldrá pronto, no pronto-pronto, porque todavía no he escrito nada xDDDDD ¡pero les prometo que será pronto! Ya tengo mi técnica para escribir sin mirar atrás, sin dudar. Es muy awesome C:_

_Estoy muy agradecida, no merezco nada, pero este fic es un reto para mí, porque he intentado hacer fics de más de un capítulo y simplemente no puedo._

_Ahora, paso a darles chocolates virtuales y queques de plátano a las chicas que han dejado reviews :'D. Y TAMBIÉN SE GANARON UN ITACHI SANTA CLAUS QUE HACE STRIPTEASE (eso es sensual) a… **Scarlett ****Phantomhive, ****NelIra, ****Saske32, ****UsuRaKantochi ****en ****buSca ****de ****TeMe, ****sol ****uzumaki, ****stalightnorain, ****haneko-chan, ****HuMi-ChaN, ****coptesita, ****mitsuki-chan ****T-T, ****anonimolol, ****Dakota ****Boticceli** (:3), **judith-kurosaki-kuchiki, ****Anjitzuh** (:3), **ika, ****Sakuyira, ****Medias ****tarot, ****izhyoh, ****Uchiha ****Kaede, ****zutale, ****natalia ****clow, ****ryo-uko, ****Lenay-chan, ****Coco ****Cu** (:3), **Natusky, ****miriam, ****YO **(¿?), **Tsukihime12, ****pamela-chan, ****Celeste ****Kairi **yyy… **Soy ****YO-SARIEL **(LOL tu nick extrañamente me gustó xDDD)._

_;w; amor para ustedes. Y para ti que has leído hasta acá xDu. Que tengan unas felices navidades sin el frenesí consumista. Y un Año Nuevo muy sexy y sin alcohol. ¡Nos vemos!_

_PD: creo que escribí mucho (?)._


End file.
